The Chair
by The3Ryans
Summary: Maka is curse by a wheelchair adn her life is turned upside down. Her relationship with Soul is going down hill and Kid becomes her only friend there to support her. What grows between them? KidxMaka
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Maka woke up in her bed; another day of her new cursed life. She dreaded waking up in the morning. It was when Soul would get ready to go to the academy for the day, something Maka use to do with him. She sat herself up and looked down. She'd have to get her pyjamas off. She unbuttoned her shirt and slid it down her arms and back. She then tossed it to the side and leant to her draw to pull out her usual shirt, jumper and tie. Putting these on wasn't a problem. It was changing into her skirt that was the hard part. He placed one hand on the window ledge and pushed herself up with one arm. She then quickly pulled her trousers down and dropped herself back down on the bed. She then lent forward and wrapped her left arm around the bottom of her thighs and lifted her legs up a bit. With her other hand she pulled her trouser off and tossed them over with her pyjama shirt. Maka sighed again, from having to go through this every time she woke up. People asked to help her but she turned them down, because she so stubborn she wanted to do things on her own. Then one by one they indeed left her alone. Her friends then slowly distanced themselves away from her. Now only two come to visit her regularly.

She leaned over again to a draw to open it. She then pulled out her red plaid skirt. She slipped it around her feet and pulled it all the way up. Sigh in relief that she's now changed she crawls to the side of the bed to her cursed life. The chair. She pulled herself over to it and slid her bottom onto the arm of the chair. She then grabbed each leg and pulled them around so her back wouldn't twist. She then finally slid into the chair seat and pulled her legs down from the bed and into the foot rests. This was her life; because of a witch and a curse this was her life from now on, nothing but her and the chair. She pulled up the handles next to the wheels and began her journey to the living room. She wheeled herself in and spotted Soul putting his coat on. Before the witch battle Maka and Soul got to talk about their feelings for each other. They decided that after the mission they would take their relationship to the next step. However after that battle their lives were changed forever.

"Morning Soul", Maka said with a smile. Soul looked to Maka, his face expressionless and without emotion. He just simply nods to her.

"Morning", he replied and opened the front door.

"Off to the academy now? Already?" Maka asked. As if she didn't already know the answer.

"Yeah… I'll see you later", Soul said, stepping out of the apartment.

"You don't need to leave right now do you? Could you spend a little time here", Maka asked, trying not to sound desperate.

"I'd rather not be late. See ya Maka", Soul said closing the door behind him. Leaving Maka in her apartment all alone. She hated being alone, she hated what her and Soul's relationship has become. When people talk to her now, they don't see the young meister she use to be, they only see the chair now. Soul now even tries to avoid Maka as much as he can. Since he was given to a new meister he spends more time with her now than Maka. Leaving Maka with the knowledge of failing Soul with her promise to make him the best Death Scythe in the world, better than her fathers. Now she can't. She turns her chair around and wheels herself over to the microwave. She opens it to hopefully find a breakfast she can heat up to eat. Once again, Soul forgot to make breakfast for Maka. She then slammed the microwave door shut and slammed her fists into the cupboard in front of her in distress. She hated what her life has become, she hated what her relationship with Soul has become, and she hated the chair. Moments passed into minutes and she hadn't moved from her position. Suddenly there was a knock on her door. She slowly looked up. Everyone she knew would be at the DWMA. She slowly twirled her chair around and wheeled herself to the door. She slowly leaned forward to the door handle when another knock echoed. She slowly opened the door and her face grew to a big smile.

"Kid! What are you doing here I thought you'd be at the academy?" Maka said excitedly.

"Well I thought about how you must be very lonely here with Soul in classes and Blair in her own apartment now. I thought I stop by for the day to keep you company", Kid said with a small smile. Maka was happy that someone wanted to still be with her. Kid was one of the few friends that still treated Maka the same instead of someone in a wheel chair. What also made Maka very happy was the fact that he held a few books in his hand. She wheeled herself away from the door quickly so Kid could come in. Kid walked in and closed the door behind him. She wheeled herself over to the sofa, next to the armrest, waiting for Kid.

"But wouldn't you be behind on work? If you miss a day?" Maka asked as Kid walked by her and sat down on the sofa.

"I don't really need to be at the academy, I already know everything I need to know. I'm a Shinigami after all. We are trained at a young age. Plus Liz said she'd write notes down for me anyway", Kid said with a smirk. He then spread out the books he brought on his lap.

"Okay, I couldn't remember what you read or not so I picked up all sorts, like The Lord of the Rings, then I realised I picked up plays too. Three Sisters by Anton Chekhov and The Crucible by Arthur Miller…", Kid said a little embarrassed. Maka just looked at Kid with a heart-warming smile.

"It's okay, say when we get to read about the plays you could read the boy roles and I could read the girl parts!" Maka said excitedly.

"You seem really excited over this", Kid said with a side smile. Maka calmed herself down and her smile disappeared.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I hardly see anyone anymore and hardly anyone talks to me… I'm just happy someone is spending time with me… sorry if I freaked you out", Maka said, hanging her head down.

"No no! I didn't mean it like that. I like it when you're all excited. I'm sorry I don't visit enough Maka, it must be hard being here on your own", Kid said sincerely, leaning on the sofa's arm rest.

"You do so much Kid, no one visits me as much as you", Maka said with a smile. Kid smiled back and patted her hand.

"It's what friends are for", Kid said with a smile. The two of them picked a book and read the entire thing. Maka and Kid became good friends since the accident. He visited her four times a week and they would either, read, talk or watch movies. Kid would fill her in on what's been going on in the DWMA and Maka would listen. She had nothing to tell.

"…And Patty chased Black*Star out of the classroom. It took all of us to hold her down for Black*Star to get a head start!" Kid laughed out loud. Maka giggled with Kid at the story.

"That's the last time Black*Star decides to break one of her paper giraffes. Even Rosa though she couldn't hold Patty down for long", Kid chuckled. Maka stopped giggling. Rosa was the name of Soul's new meister. She heard him mention her a few times and always she felt a thorn in her heart each time her name was said.

"That's what Rosa said?" Maka said, forcing a light smile on her face. Kid looked to Maka then realised what he done.

"Oh…oh god I'm sorry Maka…", Kid apologised quickly. He should have known better than to mention her. Her replacement.

"What does she look like?" Maka asked, trying to keep her forced smile.

"I'd… rather not say…", Kid could only say.

"Please!" Maka spat out desperately, holding back tears and still keeping her forced smile.

"She's… a brunette, brown eyes. She's a tad smaller than Soul. She's as strong as Black*Star, whether he wants to admit it or not", Kid began describing her.

"Has she got a big chest? A figure?" Maka then asked. Kid then went red from embarrassment for what he has to describe.

"…Same size as Patty…and as curvy as Tsubaki", Kid sighed out, scratching the side of his nose. Maka shut her eyes and broke into tears. Kid reached over and placed his hand on her back.

"Hey hey hey…please don't cry", Kid said rubbing her back in a circle.

"I love him…so much… and he hardly looks at me anymore. This is all my fault", Maka said over her sobs.

"No don't say that! This is not your fault, it never was. It's the witches fault", Kid tried to comfort her.

"But other people don't come and visit me anymore and it's all because of this damn chair", Maka spat out. Kid stood up and walked over to Maka, he suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her up to him. Once pulled up he scooped his other arm under her limp legs and lifted her up. He walked back to the sofa and sat down, holding Maka in an embrace.

"No one said it would be easy. It's affected all of us in a way. I'm sure if you give Soul a little more time he'll come around", Kid said, giving a warming smile to Maka. She wiped her eyes and looked into golden pools of his eyes.

"You…really think so?" Maka asked.

"I'm sure of it Maka, he' confessed his love to you before the mission didn't he?" Kid asked wiping a tear from her cheek.

"In his…cool way", Maka sniffed with a smile.

"There you go. I know he won't give up on you. You two are perfect for each other", Kid reassured her. Maka smiled and wrapped her arms around Kid and gave him a hug.

"Thank you Kid", Maka said happily.

"What are friends for?" Kid smiled back, returning the hug. Kid looked at the clock over Maka's shoulder and sighed.

"Lessons would be over now… I better head back to the mansion before those sisters wreck the symmetry", Kid groaned. Maka giggled and sat up straight.

"Could you leave me on the sofa? It's more comfortable on my back than the chair", Maka asked. Kid grinned and picked her back up again. Kid turned around and placed her on the sofa right in the middle.

"You going to be okay?" Kid asked.

"Soul will be here any moment if lessons are over", Maka answered with a nod.

"Okay, I'll see you later", Kid said with a grin. He walked to the door and opened it, waving goodbye one more time to Maka, he shut the door behind him. Kid summoned his skateboard and flew all the way home. He opened the doors to his mansion and there was Liz waiting.

"Where have you been?" Liz asked, tapping her foot. Like a mother wanting to know where her child had been.

"I spent the day with Maka", Kid answered. Liz faces softened.

"Oh…how was she?" Liz asked awkwardly.

"She's seems okay. Still trying to get use to the chair life. She seemed happy to have me as company", Kid said with a light smile growing.

"What…she talked about?" Liz asked. Kid took his time before answering.

"She…wanted to know what was happening at the DWMA… what we've been up to…and…", Kid stopped talking. He took a deep breath through the nose before finishing.

"…and how much she loves Soul", Kid said with a forced smile. Liz sighed as she looked at Kid's pained eyes.

"Oh Kid…", Liz said taking steps forward.

"Please Liz…not now", Kid interrupted.

"But Kid it's clearly hurting you, hearing someone you love talk about who she's in love with", Liz stated resting her hands on his shoulder.

"Liz…I want to make her happy. If she wants to be happy with someone else… then all I can do is help her be happy…and be there for them", Kid shrugged his shoulders to knock off Liz's hands. Kid then turned and walked upstairs to his room.

"Poor Kid…", Liz sighed, watching the pained Shinigami head to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Maka woke up in the morning. This morning was different from the others she dreaded waking up in. This was the morning of her birthday. She woke up with a smile and sat herself up. She neatly had her cloths folded on her chair next to her bed so she wouldn't have to lean over to the draws to get it. She began dressing herself with ease until she went to put on her skirt. Once Maka was dressed she pulled herself onto her chair and rolled out into the living room. There was Soul finishing his drink. Maka smiled as she rolled over to him.

"Morning Soul", she said happily as stopped in front of him. Soul nodded to her, like he always had since the accident.

"Morning", Soul greeted as he reached for his jacket. Maka remained sitting there smiling. Soul looked back at her as he put on the coat.

"You seem happier than usual", Soul noted, looking at her curiously.

"Well it's a special day, why wouldn't I be?" Maka said with a beaming smile.

"Special day?" Soul pondered. Soul took a while thinking to himself on what she was talking about. Maka's smile slowly shrunk to a light one.

"Yeah…you know…my birthday?" Maka said, still trying to sound as happy as can be. Soul's red eyes widened as he turned away. Soul cursed under his mouth while rubbing his hand down his face. Soul quickly turned back to her.

"Maka I am so sorry. Look I…I'll make it up to you. I'll get you something nice I promise! This is so un-cool of me…" Soul said desperately. Maka's smile disappeared for a moment before being forced to reappear.

"It's okay, I'm sure you've been busy with missions and the DWMA and…Rosa", Maka listed off. Soul sighed again and knelt down in front of her.

"Maka I am so sorry. I promise I'll make it up to you", Soul said before standing back up and walking to the door.

"But right now I got to get going. I'm going on a mission, and I'll be out for a week. I'll get something nice for you while I'm away", said Soul opening the door. Maka kept her forced smile but refused to turn her chair to face him.

"O…Okay. Goodbye!" Maka called.

"Yeah… see ya", Soul called back as he shut the door. He forgot her birthday and was leaving her alone in her apartment for a week. She couldn't help but let the tears drop down from her face. There was one thing that Soul could do to show how much he doesn't love her, and he just done it. She then rolled over to the microwave to find out about a hunch. Once again there was no breakfast. Soul no longer cared about Maka. The one person Maka wanted love from would probably never give her it. She broke down, leaning against the cupboards under the microwave. She cried and cried for what seemed like hours. Maka hated her life so much. She wished she never had been cursed to spend the rest of her days in the chair. She wished she were killed in that battle against the witch. Instead she stood there and was blasted in the back, only to come to a few days later with no feeling from the waist below. As time went by Maka looked up to the clock. Lessons at the academy had finished an hour ago. Soul would have gone on that mission, leaving Maka for a week. She was now all alone now. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Maka perked her head up quickly and wheeled as fast as she could over to the front door. She hoped it was who she thought it was. As she opened the door she broke into a smile.

"Happy Birthday" Kid said with a smile on his face as he held a wrapped up present. Maka laughed in delight and wheeled backwards so he could come in. As Kid shut the door behind him he walked over to Maka who wheeled herself next to the sofa like always and placed her present on her lap. She hastily began unwrapping the present to find a pile of books with a necklace lying on top.

"Aww Kid the necklace is beautiful!" Maka said happily as she put it on around her neck, pulling her hair out from it. She looked at the books and smiled happily that they were books she hadn't read. She loved reading and nothing would ever change that.

Oh Kid thank you so much!" Maka said with a beaming smile as she gripped onto Kid and hugged him.

"I'm glad you like them", Kid said as he pulled back to have a good look at her. Her faces was a beaming smile, yet her eyes looked bloodshot. As if she was crying.

"Maka… have you been crying?" Kid asked worried. Maka's smile disappeared and she looked down.

"Soul forgot my birthday…and he's now gone for the week because of a mission", Maka muttered.

"So you on your own here? For a week?" Kid couldn't believe it. Maka slowly nodded to herself. Kid then stood up with resolve and walked to her phone. Maka looked over her shoulder confused at Kid. Kid picked up her telephone and called a number.

"Hello Liz, it's Kid. Listen, I want you to bring my stuff over to Maka's place. And hurry would you please? Thank you bye", Kid said over the phone and hanging up.

"Kid what are you…?" Maka asked surprised and confused.

"I'm not happy with you being here alone. So I'm going to stay here with you while Soul's away. No objections! No one should be alone on his or her birthday. I also plan to take you out to the cinema's later too", Kid suddenly said with a smile.

"What? But…Kid I can't…!" Maka got flustered as she tried to speak.

"Maka, you're coming out with me, end off. I'm going to make your Birthday enjoyable", Kid said sitting down on the sofa. Maka looked embarrassed as she turned her head away from him. Her face was going red. She really didn't want to say what she needed to do.

"…I'll…need to take a shower then", Maka almost whispered. Kid looked confused as to why she was embarrassed until he slowly realised his predicament. He too went red across the face and looked away. There was an awkward silence that lasted for almost five minutes. Maka knew she had to ask.

"There isn't an easier way to say it… so…I'll just say it…erm…could you help me Kid?" Maka asked almost in a whisper. Kid shut his eyes tightly for a moment and breathed in through his nose, then slowly out of his mouth.

"Okay…Maka", Kid said and slowly stood up. Both of their faces were burning red of embarrassment, but Kid wanted to take her out. Kid turned and walked to the door leading to the bathroom, Maka following behind in her chair. Kid opened the door then turned to her.

"So erm…what am I suppose to do?" Kid asked as he made way for her to enter the bathroom. Kid shut the door behind her. Maka began to slowly take her top off which made Kid quickly turn around so as to not face her. Maka took off her jumper and shirt and placed it on the towel rack. She slowly turned to Kid who kept his back to her.

"Always the gentleman…", Maka said with a smile. Still extremely embarrassed that Kid is in the room while she's stripping. She then grabbed her skirt and pulled them down with difficulty. Kid stood there facing the wall. His hands cupped in front of him so she couldn't see them trembling in fear. The girl he loved was getting naked right behind him. He couldn't take it. He could not go any redder than he already was. He stood there biting his lip to pass the time.

"Erm… could you turn the shower on?" Maka asked quietly. She sat in her completely in the nude. He made sure she leant forward slightly and pressed her legs together, then crossed her arms over her chest. Kid slowly turned around to see the shower. Luckily Maka wasn't in his line of sight for now. He leant over and turned it on.

"What temperature do you have it on?" Kid asked, his hand shaking near the temperature buttons.

"Hot", Maka answered. Kid hit the button as the shower poured water over his coat arm. Kid straightened up and took of his coat. He then unbuttoned the wrist buttons on his shirt, rolling them up each side. He also made sure that he had them symmetrical to each other.

"Now there's a pull out seat in the corner", Maka pointed out. Kid looked down to see the chair Maka spoke of. He leant forward to pull it out, now getting his hair wet from the shower. Once he pulled it out he quickly straightened up. Kid sighed as his hair dripped down onto his shirt. Maka let out a light giggle at his hair then went silent. It was the moment she was dreading.

"…Okay Kid… could…y…you….erm…place me… on the chair?" Maka stammered out. She tightened her arms around herself. She felt too exposed, defenceless. She kept her eyes on Kid as he took his time to turn to Maka. Kid's heart began to race uncontrollably he hoped that his heart wasn't beating too loud. Finally his eyes rested on Maka. Now he knew his heart was beating too loud. He begged she couldn't hear him. The sight of her naked, she was, beautiful. She was a goddess in his eyes. People made fun of her because she was flat chested. He didn't care, he couldn't help to notice that they were wrong as her chest were as big as peaches. He wished he never noticed them now and wondered for a moment why he wasn't passed out on the ground with a horrendous nosebleed, but decided not to jinx it. He slowly walked over to her. Maka kept her head down and her arms crossed. Kid awkwardly hovered his hands over Maka's body trying to decide how he was going to do this. He then slipped his hand under her legs while his other crept around her lower back. Finally Kid quickly picked her up in his arms. Maka's head immediately turned away from Kid, not wanting to look at him. Kid couldn't help himself but to take a peek or two to admire her goddess like body. He made sure though that he –never– looked towards her waist and anywhere below. He would never forgive himself for that. Kid then placed Maka onto the chair in the shower and recovered his arms. He quickly turned away from her.

"Is…there anything…else?" Kid stammered, trying not to sound as if this was torture to him.

"No I think…I'm okay for now. I'll call you…if I need you", Maka replied back to him. Kid nodded and opened the door.

"I'll be out here if you need me", Kid said to her before shutting the door behind him. He immediately leant against the door and slide down to a sitting position. Kid was panting heavily. He ran his hands through his wet hair in distress. Why did he have to love her? Why did he have these feelings for her? …Why couldn't she have those feelings for him?

There was a knock on the door. Kid looked towards it and made his way over to it, slowly opening the door.

"Happy Birth…oh hey Kid", Tsubaki greeted him with a smile. She was holding a present in her hand.

"Hey Tsubaki, come in…", Kid said opening the door for her. As she walked in the first thing she saw was plenty of tissues all over the floor with bloodstains on.

"Oh my god what happened here?" Tsubaki asked in a worry.

"Nothing…no one is hurt, she's just taking a shower", Kid said as he back to the sofa and sat back down.

"She got into the shower on her own?" Tsubaki asked surprised.

"…No", Kid replied. Tsubaki then looked to Kid, then to the door to the bathroom. Then she looked finally to the tissues on the floor.

"Oh…", Tsubaki merely replied. Kid slowly nodded, quickly grabbing a tissue and pressed it against his nose for a few moments.

"Kid? I'm…I'm done now!" Maka shouted to him.

"Okay!" he shouted back then removing the now bloodstained tissue from his nose.

"Tsubaki… please could you…", Kid pleaded to her. Tsubaki smiled and gave him a nod. She then placed her present down on the sofa next to Kid and made her way to the bathroom. Maka said there covering herself up, expecting Kid to come back in. She had to call for him twice. Once to fetch the shampoo from a shelf she couldn't reach, and again when she needed him to wash her back. The door opened and she looked away from the door, her face going red again.

"Now…let's dry you up", Tsubaki said. Maka spun her head towards the door to see Tsubaki. Maka smiled happily towards her.

"Tsubaki! It's so good to see you!" Maka almost squealed. Tsubaki smiled as she shut the door behind her. She walked over to Maka and turned off the shower.

"Happy birthday Maka", she said happily and gave the wet girl a hug. Tsubaki then reached for a towel and began rubbing it against her skin.

"So…did Kid really…?" Tsubaki curiously asked. Maka went red again.

"Yeah…but he was such a gentleman about it… nothing like a pervert. I know I can trust him with nearly everything now", Maka explained with a smile. Tsubaki smiled back and placed the towel over her head and began drying it.

"Why did you decide to shower anyway while Kid was here?" Tsubaki also asked curiously. Maka smile grew even more.

"Well, he's taking me out to watch a film!" Maka said excitedly. This was the first time since the accident that she left her apartment to enjoy life. Tsubaki was thrilled to hear the news and insisted to join her, which Maka eagerly agreed too. Once Maka dressed herself with help the two of them came out of the bathroom to the living room, now clean from all bloodstained tissues. Kid gave a nod and helped Maka to put on her socks and shoes. While Kid did that Tsubaki gave Maka her present, a book and a CD of her favourite bands new album. Once the three were ready they left Maka's apartment…together.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The city was quite busy that day. There were a lot of people out shopping and walking the streets. Tsubaki walked by next to Maka while Kid pushed her along. The two girls talked about girl things the whole time. Kid rolled his eyes with grin as he continued to push her down the street. Everyone they passed made sure they moved to the left or right to make room for Maka.

"If it's like this all the time I should bring you every time I'm out. You won't believe the amount of people that barge into me", Kid said jokingly. Maka turned to Kid with a smile on her face. Kid smiled back, he was so happy that she was enjoying herself. He wanted her happy all the time. This was the first time she left her apartment since the accident and she was enjoying every second of it. Maka shut her eyes and took a deep breath in through her nose and out of her mouth.

"The air must be so fresh from being in your stuffy apartment huh Maka?" Kid asked.

"Oh yeah, it feels so nice feeling the wind against my face", Maka said happily.

"I should take you out for shopping some time Maka, find something nice for you to wear", Tsubaki added. Maka giggled in laughter as they continued to talk about many things. They then came to a stop suddenly when Kid stopped pushing Maka.

"Kid?" Maka asked turning her head around.

"If we turn right we'll head to the cinemas in no time. But if we turn left then we'll go through the park, which will lead us eventually to the cinemas anyway. Fancy a trip in the park?" Kid asked looking at both paths.

"Lets go to the park, it's been a long time since I went there!" Maka said excitedly. Kid smiled at her excitement. Because of Maka's new disability she was restricted from things she took for granted, like going to the park and showering. Everything to her now has changed completely, for that reason Kid feels sorry for her and wants to help her in anyway possible. It angered him though when he finds out Soul had not been supporting her with this disability. She cried for him and he turned away. Kid began to feel a hate towards Soul, which pains him even more when he hears Maka say how much she loves him. When they entered the park they saw children running around the fields playing 'Tag', adults were walking hand in hand admiring all the flowers and other flora scenery. Kid stopped pushing Maka when they reached a steep hill. Tsubaki looked worryingly at Kid and Maka. To get to the cinema they had to go down the hill. Kid looked down to Maka, wanting to hear from her what she wanted to do. Maka turned her head to Kid with a devious smirk. Kid knew all too well what she wanted to too, so he smirked back agreeing with her. Kid gave the final push and then quickly jumped up and tucked his feet on each side of Maka's seat. Both of them at top speed wheeled down the hill. Maka cheered as the wind blew against her face while Kid kept a smile on his face and looked down a few times to Maka as they closed in at the bottom of the hill.

"HAHAHA! WOOO!" Maka screamed as they reached the bottom and wheeled and extra length across the flat path. Even Kid broke into laughter; Maka's laugh was contagious to him. Tsubaki came running down after them, scolding Kid.

"How could you do something that dangerous with here?" Tsubaki said very unhappily.

"Because it was fun! I haven't had that much adrenaline pumping inside of me since I had a mission", Maka said happily. Tsubaki sighed shaking her head with a smile. Tsubaki decided that she would push Maka now before Kid was 'influenced' into doing any more dangerous things with her. Kid kept quiet for the rest of the journey to the cinema, just admiring Maka as she talked to Tsubaki with her beautiful smile. Suddenly Maka pointed up at a flower in a tree they were passing.

"Oh look at that flower, it's blossomed out beautifully", Maka said smiling at it. Kid looked up to the flower, agreeing that later on he will get it for her. As they continued on Kid stopped in his tracks looking horrified.

"Kid what's wrong?" Tsubaki asked.

"Look at that monstrosity!" Kid said pointing at the flowers before him. Tsubaki looked confused and glanced at Maka who also was confused.

"Who ever planted these plants didn't know the meaning of the word symmetry! They look all jumbled up! …I must fix it!" Kid suddenly announced and began to head over to the flowers. Tsubaki quickly grabbed his shoulder and pulled him away.

"No don't go pulling up flowers and dirtying your clothes", Tsubaki scolded Kid, then looked to Maka for help.

"Yeah and then you'll be unsymmetrical with dirt stains", Maka pointed out. Kid stopped resisting to Tsubaki then straightened up.

"Your right…some…sacrifices need to be made", he stuttered trying to compose himself. He turned away and joined up with Maka. As they continued to walk and talk he couldn't get those asymmetrical flowers out of his head. But he then looked to Maka and thought about her holding flowers then. Everything was calm again. No worry in his mind as he thought about Maka. Soon they were coming to the exit of the park and across the road was the cinema.

"Ah here we are then", Tsubaki said as they crossed the road. They headed over to the posters on the walls to see what film to see. There was wide variety of movies to watch, Comedies, Horrors, Actions, Romances and even Sci Fi. Tsubaki picked a romance film, a chick flick. Kid didn't look to impress and picked a horror. Maka then wheeled over and pointed at a movie that had action and romance bottled up into one. Tsubaki and Kid smiled at Maka.

"All right then, lets watch that movie", Kid said pulling out his wallet.

"I've heard this movie is good, Black*Star talks about it all the time", Tsubaki said, looking at the poster. Kid walked over to the attendant in the small cubical like stand.

"Three tickets for…screen five", Kid said placing the money through the hole in the window. The attendant looked a little confused and nervous.

"Three? You mean the girl in the chair's with you?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" Kid questioned, looking at the attendant with a puzzled look.

"Erm, hold on a moment", he said picking up a phone and calling a number.

"Mr Hastings, I need some assistance here", he said nervously then putting the phone down.

"Is there a problem?" Kid questioned, wondering why the attendant was calling for assistance. Soon a skinny man in a red and black striped suit came walking out of the cinema and walked towards the attendant and Kid.

"What seems to be problem?" the man presumed Mr Hastings asked.

"This kid is wanting to by a ticket for his cripple", the attendant said.

"What! What the hell did you just call her?" Kid suddenly spat out at the attendant, giving a very cold glare.

"What? I just…", the attendant looked scared.

"You do not call her that! I don't want to hear anyone **EVER** call her that! She is a human being no different that you! You pencil neck imbecile!" Kid shouted. Tsubaki turned to see what was going on.

"All right young lad just calm down now", Mr Hastings said placing himself in between Kid and his employee.

"If I hear someone call her that again I will reap your soul years earlier than it should!" Kid shouted pointing over Mr Hastings shoulder to the attendant.

"Reap his soul? But…Oh! Your Lord Death's son!" Mr Hastings suddenly realised.

"Yes! And I want to know why I haven't got my tickets yet?" Kid ordered. Kid was immediately put in a foul mood when the attendant dared to use the 'C' word against Maka.

"Well you see Mr Kid, You and your tall friend with the black hair can go straight in. I'm afraid is your…disabled friend that's the problem", he said apologetically.

"Why? Why is it a problem?" Kid questioned. Tsubaki walked over to Kid to see what was going on.

"I'm afraid we have no wheel chair access in this cinema", Mr Hastings finally said.

"No wheelchair access? You have got to be kidding me! This is the only cinema in the city!" Kid gasped out. He could not believe this was happening. Maka wheeled herself over to the group, stopping behind Kid and Tsubaki.

"We have a staircase that goes up to every screen. The chair itself is a fire hazard if she's parked in the pathway", Mr Hastings continued. Maka lowered her head and sighed. Once again her chair was ruining everything.

"There should always be a wheelchair access! It's against the law to not have a bloody wheelchair access! You know what come here! Over here!" Kid spat out grabbing Mr Hastings arm and dragging him to the side to talk in private. Tsubaki turned around to find Maka right behind her.

"Maka! Oh…Maka I'm…", Tsubaki began.

"No it's all right, it's not your fault. I'm the one in the chair unable to do anything outside my apartment", sighed Maka. Kid and Mr Hastings continued their heated debate. Maka shook her head and turned her chair around.

"Maka? What are…", Tsubaki quickly asked stepping in the way of her.

"Let's just go home, I'll be less of a bother to everyone then", Maka said quietly.

"Maka don't say that, look at Kid over there defending for you. He's trying so hard to have you treated like a normal human being", Tsubaki pointed out.

"But I'm not normal anymore…I'm a girl in a wheelchair now. Not Maka who always went to the bookstore and got herself books from the top shelf. Not Maka who fights off Kishins on a daily basis. Just a girl in a wheelchair that everyone must pity cause they have to", Maka whimpered, holding back her sobs.

"Maka…", Tsubaki sighed then looked up to Kid making his way towards them.

"Well?" Tsubaki asked quickly. Kid sighed in irritation.

"No matter what I say or do there is no way Maka is going in on that chair…", Kid said with a sigh. Maka nodded understandingly and began to wheel herself away. Suddenly Kid stood in her way and grabbed her right wrist. Before Maka could say anything she was hoisted up from the chair and into Kid's body. She clung onto him tightly so she wouldn't fall. Kid then scooped her up in a bridal style lift.

"…So Mr Hastings is going to look after your chair while I carry you everywhere inside. I told you that you'd watch a movie today and enjoy your birthday. Nothing is going to stop me today", Kid said happily. Maka was shocked at first then smiled widely and hugged onto Kid around his neck.

"Right then, to your movie. Tsubaki the tickets are in my wallet in my right jacket pocket. You'll be needing to by thing since my hands are occupied", Kid said with a smile as he walked into the cinema to watch a film with Maka.

A/N: Here's another chapter, and for those interested I have rewritten chapter 3 of Lord Death the Kid and it is published along with the revised prologue and chapters 1 and 2.

_**Hope you keep reading**_

_**The3Ryans**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The front door opened and Kid wheeled Maka inside her apartment. Once Kid pushed her in he turned around and to shut the door behind him. As he almost closed the door something caught his attention.

"Oh for…", Kid muttered and walked back outside. Maka wheeled herself to the T.V and turned it on. She then turned and wheeled herself to the kitchen.

"Do you want something to eat Kid?" Maka called. When no answer came she turned to the front door.

"Kid?" she called again. Soon Kid emerged through the door holding a suitcase.

"Well Liz and Patty came while we were out. Saw we weren't here and decided to place my suitcase hidden in a bush", Kid muttered. Maka giggled as he shut the door behind him and switched the light on.

"Do you want something to eat?" Maka asked again from the kitchen.

"What is there?" Kid inquired, placing the suitcase on the sofa and walked over to Maka.

"Lets see…Oh we have pizza!" Maka exclaimed. Kid smiled at her excitement for little things.

"What pizza?" Kid said leaning down to look into the fridge.

"Meat feast or Margarita", Maka gave Kid the option.

"I'll have the Margarita. Oh you also have some chillies in here. We could add them to our pizzas", grinned Kid.

"Are you mad? Those are worse than a scotch bonnet!" Maka scoffed.

"Well if your too afraid…", Kid teased.

"All right then, it's your funeral", Maka said taking the two pizzas and the chillies out from the fridge. She wheeled herself to the microwave and shoved the pizzas in. She then tried to reach for a button on the Microwave but it was too high for her in the chair. Kid watched for a while as Maka struggled to press the button, knowing how stubborn she is about asking for help from others. Maka continued to reach helplessly for the button but let out a huff and lowered her hand.

"Do you want me to press it?" Kid then asked. Maka turned to Kid with an annoyed look then nodded. Kid walked over and pressed the button. Maka then pressed the buttons she could reach and the microwave was spinning and heating the pizzas. Kid and Maka then left the kitchen as the news started to play on the T.V. Kid turned up the volume to listen in.

"…And there were hardly any survivors of the attack. We'll go to our reporter Jack Rhodes on the scene", the new presenter said. The screen then went to a small country village surrounded with police tape.

"Jones I am at the village called 'Copperhedge' where nearly every person of the community was ravaged to death by an unknown being. Witnesses and survivors reported that the creature was over ten foot tall and looked like what appears to be a cross between a bird and a crocodile. "Absolutely terrifying" a witness said as it "swooped down from the skies and ripped someone's throat out". The police won't give any details on the incident but the survivors here won't go to sleep until this creature is found and put down. I'm Jack Rhodes. Back to you Jones", the new reporter said. Kid turned off the T.V. and sat down on the sofa.

"Those poor people, do you think it was a…", Maka began to question.

"Kishin? Yes. This is the mission Soul has been sent on. I knew he was going here but I didn't know it was for a week… If he's gone for a week then there must be more to it", Kid said leaning his head on his left hand.

"You mean a witch?" Maka questioned.

"Possibly", Kid pondered.

"I hope he doesn't get hurt", Maka wished. Kid looked to Maka's concerned look from the corner of his eyes. Every time Maka showed her feelings for Soul he died a little inside. He continued to think about it all the time. Why him? He's not cared for her here, hell he hadn't even spoken about her in the academy. The only time he's ever told everyone how Maka was doing in the DWMA was when he asked about her. He sighed and lay back on the sofa.

"What's wrong? Maka asked looking concerned.

"It's nothing. Just some stuff in class I need to do tomorrow", Kid smiled to cover up his lie. Maka nodded with a smile and leaned on her chair's armrest.

"What you doing tomorrow then?" Maka asked. Kid winced inside, now having to think of a cover story.

"Stein's making us dissect again", Kid then said.

"He always makes you dissect things", Maka said in a light moan.

"He's making us dissect house dogs", Kid then said.

"What? Dogs? As in Labradors? German Shepherds? Pugs? He can't possibly be making you dissect them!" Maka gasped out horrified.

"Well he is, and I'm not looking forward to it", Kid continued to lie. Suddenly the microwave dinged and Kid quickly made for the food. He came back with two pizzas on plates and placed them down on the coffee table in front of the sofa. He then took out of his pocket the jar of chillies from the fridge.

"You still sure about this?" Kid smirked to her.

"Oh yeah! Give them to me!" Maka said confidently with her pizza out. Kid opened up the jar and picked out some chillies and placed them on her pizza. Kid took some more out and placed them on his pizza. When the two were ready they picked up their pizzas.

"One…two…three!" both of them said and bit down into their pizzas, eating the chillies with them. When they ate their pizzas they laid back on their chairs.

"Now we wait", Kid said with a grin. Maka crossed her hands with a smug smile as the two waiting patiently. Maka had a strong mouth for these kinds of food. She was always the best to hold down the heat of chillies. The two competitors stared each other down with grins. Suddenly Maka became fully aware of the heat in her mouth as it was like a bomb exploding in her mouth. She let out a cough and dangled her tongue out of her mouth panting. Kid chuckled under his breath.

"Water! Water!" Maka shouted and wheeled herself over to the tap. Grabbing a glass she filled it up with water and drank it down.

"You do realise that water does not help. It infact makes it even worse and spreads the heat around the mouth. You'll now be feeling the effects a lot worse now", Kid said smugly. Maka dropped the glass in the sink and turned to Kid.

"Hot! Hot! HOT!" Maka shouted with her mouth open.

"If you have your mouth open and let the air get to it the heat will get even more worse than it is", Kid said happily.

"KID!" Maka shouted trying to wave her hand in her mouth to try and cool down.

"Oh right. Drink milk that's the best way", Kid smirked, trying to hold back all his laughter. Maka wheeled to the fridge and leant forward for the fridge door. She quickly pulled it open but fell out of her chair in the process. Kid was then quick to get off the sofa and sprinted to her kneeling down. Maka reached up and grabbed the milk from the fridge and immediately started guzzling it down. Kid looked down her and se her legs were twisted as she laid. Kid gently lifted each leg up and placed them down straight and symmetrically. He then looked back up at to Maka, she was lying on her back with a milk carton to her mouth. Kid found it humorous, as it didn't look different to a baby with a bottle. Maka then took away the carton from her mouth and gasped for air. Kid broke into a laughter looking at her. Maka looked to Kid with an annoyed face.

"How come you not breathing fire?" she complained. Kid stopped laughing and looked down to her smirking.

"Shinigami are immune to the chillies affects. It's a nice little gift when it comes to friends wanting you to take part in a chilli contest. Plus you being so stubborn about competing…", Kid began to explain but was cut out when Maka hit his arm. Kid continued to laugh out at her expense.

"Anything else Shinigami's have to surprise humans with?" Maka asked.

"A few, but then where's the fun in telling", Kid smirked down to her.

"Yeah well…can I get off the floor now? It's cold", Maka whined. Kid slipped his arms under her back and under her legs and scooped her up. Kid was about to turn to the chair but Maka seemed to be staring intently at Kid. Kid thought for a moment that maybe she was staring into his eyes lovingly. But he soon wiped that thought from his head, knowing that she doesn't love him. But that still didn't answer why she was staring.

"What? Am I asymmetrical?" Kid said beginning to panic.

"No no! It's just…" Maka said. She looked up at Kid's face. The light was on behind him and it shone down at the back of his head.

"It's just…with your eyes and the light behind you…you…you look…like a prince", said Maka then giggling. Kid blushed slightly at the comment but chuckled along with her.

"Well erm…thank you fair maiden!" Kid replied in a posh British accent. Maka laughed even more as he placed her back on the chair. Kid and Maka then talked about all sorts of things and even read through one of the plays Kid brought over the other day. Soon Maka then felt tired and decided to turn in for the night. Kid then wheeled her to her bed. He was about to help her get on the bed but as stubborn as she was she got herself onto the bed.

"You good from here?" Kid asked as Maka clawed herself up to her pillow.

"Yeah. I'm fine now", Maka smiled back.

"Well then, hope you had a fun birthday", Kid said.

"Oh yeah, I had a fun day. Thanks to you", she said with a smile. Kid grinned back pulling the door slightly.

"Well…goodnight Maka", Kid said with his head poking through the doorway.

"Goodnight…Kid", Maka said as he fully closed the door. Maka got herself changed into her pyjamas and tucked herself into bed, slowly drifting off to sleep.

It was dark in the village. Maka held Soul close to her in his weapon form. Black*Star and Kid followed behind, holding their weapons. The village was deserted and had that eerie quietness that only meant something was defiantly here, waiting for it's time to strike.

"Got anything Maka?" Soul said through his weapon form.

"No…can't find a kishin soul anyway, what about you Kid?" Maka asked looking over her shoulder.

"Nothing. It's like its not here. Something is defiantly not right", Kid said, gripping onto Liz and Patty tightly.

"Hah! Probably couldn't handle my godliness", Black*Star gloated.

"It's too scary here… it's too dark…why do we have to be here Kid!" Liz whined.

"Hahaha, what's this I see? New things to play with?" a female voice said in the wind. The three meisters went into full alert and formed a small circle so they could see all directions.

"I knew something was here!" Kid said.

"I don't see anything!" Black*Star complained.

"There are not souls here apart from ours that I can see, A female voice in the wind, that could only mean…", Maka began then suddenly she and Kid saw a big soul from the house.

"A witch?" the female said as she walked out from the house. She was indeed a witch and looked dressed to be a witch affiliated with a shark. She suddenly sent forth a wave of water with shark teeth towards the group. No body was expecting it and was struck down by the wave. Small cuts scattered across the meisters. Kid quickly got up and started a shooting at the witch. The witch then suddenly pulled up water t form a wall in front of her, which shielded her from the soul wave bullets. Black*Star charged for the witch with Tsubaki in her chain-sickle form to slash out at the witch. But she was quick to avoid her attacks and use the water around her as spikes to surround her. Maka soon joined in on the assault against the witch but the group were failing in their efforts to even weaken her. While there was water around them it was near impossible to get close enough to attack the witch without getting seriously injured. The fight dragged on for a while and the witch was tiring. The witch sent a watery explosion against the group. Though it was water it felt like rock hitting them. Soul was hit out of Maka's hand and slide across the floor away from them. Maka turned about to get to Soul. This was the witch's only opening. The witch jumped into the air and her hands electrified a yellow glow and soon shot out a yellow ball of energy towards Maka.

"Maka behind you!" Kid called.

"Maka!" Soul shouted. But it was too late, all Maka could do was look over her shoulder to see it coming. That's when it hit her. It struck her in the lower back and waist area. Maka collapsed and let out a horrifying scream. Everyone turned to Maka as she screamed. The witch then whistled for her broom and jumped to the roof of the house. Her broom came and she was quick to go. Everyone ran to Maka, weapons changed back to their human forms.

"Maka! What's wrong! Where are you hurt!" Kid began. Soul turned Maka over and gripped tightly onto her hand.

"Maka! You're going to be okay! Maka!" Soul pleaded. Maka opened her eyes of streaming tears as she looked at the worried faces of her friends.

"I can't feel my legs! I can't feel my legs!" Maka continued to cry. Soul and the girls looked horrified at Maka. Kid stood up quickly and pulled out a mirror and dialled a number.

"Hey Hi How…!" Lord Death began.

"Father we need medical assistance now! We need to get to a hospital!" Kid shouted in urgency. Maka began to zone out of everything that was happening to her and everyone began to move further and further away from her. She reached out with her hands screaming and crying.

"Don't leave me! Please don't leave me!" she continued to scream. Then she began to hear a voice.

"Maka! Maka!" Kid shouted as she shook her shoulders. Maka then quickly sat herself up with her arms. She began panting heavily. She was in her room and Kid was standing right beside her. Maka immediately clung onto him and held him tightly, crying into him. Kid wrapped his arms around her and knelt down so he was level with her.

"Maka it's all right, it was just a dream. I'm here and I'm not going to leave you", Kid soothed to her. He walked into her room when he was woken by her screams and calling. He knew she was dreaming about the night she was paralyzed. He remembered it all too well. He made sure he never left her. Soul was there for the first night, being very caring and being there to hold her hand. Then from that day on it was like he didn't want to know about her. He didn't even organize a party for Maka when she left the hospital. It was a good thing Kid did at his mansion. Maka eventually let go of Kid and kept herself sat up.

"Feeling better?" Kid asked. Maka nodded and wiped her eyes.

"You want a drink?" he then asked. Maka shook her head and began to lay herself down.

"All right, sleep tight Maka", Kid said rising up as Maka got herself comfortable. He was about to turn and leave but then Maka grabbed onto his wrist.

"Please…stay with me?" Maka said with watery eyes. Kid felt his heart pain to see his loved one like this. He nodded with a smile and sat down on her chair. Watching her as she slowly went back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The week passed quickly with Kid staying at Maka's apartment. They read books together, watched movies together and talked together. They became closer during the week. Kid opened up to her about nearly everything, everything apart from his feelings for her. He could never bring himself to tell her when she wishes to be with someone else. She got up in the morning early so she could see Kid off as he went to the DWMA. She got herself dressed and rolled out of the bedroom to see Kid putting on his jacket.

"Morning", Maka greeted Kid.

"Ah, good morning. Had a goodnight sleep?" Kid inquired with a smile.

"Yes. Listen… thanks for being there with me when I had…bad nights", Maka said slightly embarrassed. Kid walked over to her and knelt down to her.

"Maka. When ever you want me at all. Any time at all. I'll be there for you. You know that right?" Kid questioned. Maka smiled and nodded to him.

"Of course I do. What would I do without you?" Maka asked with a grin.

"Train yourself to handle chillies?" Kid joked. Maka and Kid shared a giggle when suddenly the sound of a motorbike was heard outside. Maka perked up with a smile when she heard the familiar cheers of the partner she grew to love. Soul then burst through the door with a fist pump in the air.

"I did it! I can't believe I did it!" Soul cheered running into the apartment. He was so happy he was running around the apartment senselessly cheering and woo hooing.

"Maka! I did it I did it!" Soul shouted suddenly grabbing the wheelchair handles and riding Maka around the apartment.

"Woah woah Soul! Did what?" Maka said laughing at the ride and how happy he was.

"There was a witch there! A witch with many Kishins! We killed them all and the witch! I got my ninety-nine Kishin eggs and witch soul! I'm going to be a death scythe!" Soul shouted happily.

"What really?" Maka exclaimed with her jaw dropped. Kid's jaw also dropped too, unable to believe the news.

"I'm also a few months younger than the age of Justin when he became one! I'm going to be the youngest death scythe!" Soul cheered again. Kid and Maka grew a smile at how happy Soul was.

"This is the coolest day of my life! After all that training Rosa turned me into a Death Scythe" Soul cheered. That's when it felt like a dagger pierce Maka's heart. All the training she went through with Soul before the accident. All the missions they were on together were just to help someone else get the job done. Maka kept a fake smile to Soul as he continued to cheer. Kid however saw right through the fake smile and saw how pained Maka really was.

"Kid? What are you doing here?" Soul said, finally realising Kid was here.

"Oh I was here for the night. Just looking after Maka", Kid said coolly.

"Oh…well…aren't you going to be late for classes it's almost eight", Soul pointed out.

"What? I can't be late! Eight o'clock is the perfect number! How can I be a great Shinigami if I can't arrive on time and on the perfect number! I got to go!" Kid said hastily and ran out the door. Maka chuckled at Kid's abrupt exit.

"So what you two hitch up?" Soul asked.

"What? No don't be silly, we're just friends", Maka said with a grin and waved it off. However Maka took a moment to think about it. What would life be like if she was with Kid?

"Well I got to head over to the academy and announce it. There'll be a ball type thing in the evening too. I would want you to come to it Maka", Soul then said.

"Come to it? But I don't have anything to wear…Everyone will see me and…", Maka stuttered on her words.

"Maka, you were my first meister, I want you to be there", Soul said with his trademark grin. Maka just couldn't say no to that grin. Maka smiled and nodded.

"Cool. Well I got to go, I'll see you there Maka!" Soul said running out the door. Maka smiled that she got to see Soul again. She smiled even more that he talked to her and wanted her to come to his ball. She quickly wheeled over to the phone and dialled a number.

"Hello Tsubaki? It's Maka", she said when Tsubaki answered the phone.

"Hey Maka", Tsubaki greeted.

"Erm, could you come straight over to my apartment after classes? I need to look good for Soul's ball", Maka explained.

"Soul's ball?" Tsubaki said confused.

Yeah he's returned and…is become a death scythe", Maka said over the phone. She waited a while for Tsubaki to stop shrieking at the news.

"It will be tonight, you know what Lord Death's like about balls. And I want to look my best", Maka explained.

"Of course Maka, I'll come straight over and we can both look for cloths to look good in", Tsubaki said happily.

"Thanks Tsubaki! Bye!" Maka said before hanging up. Maka was ecstatic. Finally she'd be able to see everyone at the academy again, all of her friends. She could not wait.

It was at the evening and everyone was in the ballroom of the DWMA. All of them had glasses of champagne and punch in their hands as they talked to one another. Soon Tsubaki was pushing in Maka. Both of them were wearing beautiful dresses. Tsubaki was in a long slender green dress while Maka's was a short blue dress. Maka looked around at all of her past classmates all talking to one another. Suddenly she saw all her friends together, Black*Star, Liz, Patty, Crona and Kid.

"They're all here. Tsubaki I don't think I can do this", Maka said worried, gripping onto her chair handles tightly.

"You'll be fine Maka, I'm sure everyone would be very happy to see you again", Tsubaki said with a warm smile. Tsubaki then wheeled Maka over to the others. Everyone slowly turned to see Maka coming and they all were smiling happily.

"Maka! Oh my god you're here!" Liz said with a big smile.

"Yey Maka!" Patty cheered.

"I knew you'd be back, everyone misses being around such a big star as me", Black*Star gloated.

"It's nice to see you", Crona said nervously.

"We're all happy to see you again here at the academy Maka", Kid said with a warming smile. Maka missed everyone so much and she felt so happy to be back with all of her friends. The gang gathered around Maka and gave a group hug. Suddenly the sounds of a microphone being tapped echoed the room and everyone turned to the stage where Lord Death stood.

"Hey there Kiddies how are you out there! Tonight is a special night for we now have a brand new Death Scythe!" Lord Death said in his jovial voice. Everyone applauded as Soul stepped onto the stage. Soul was in a black striped suit with a red shirt underneath. Soul slowly adjusted the microphone to his height and made a light cough to clear his throat.

"Ahem. Thank you everyone for attending today. I am honoured to have been working with all of you in classes and mission. Especially my resonance team over there!" Soul said pointing to the gang.

"You're the man Soul!" Liz called.

"I'll let you have the limelight tonight man, you deserve it!" Black*Star shouted as the rest of the gang cheered.

"I've two people here that I wish to thank from the deepest part of my heart. Firstly, I wish to thank you Rosa Scarletta, for making me into a death scythe", Soul said with a smile and beckoned someone from the audience to come up. Maka then for the first time Rosa Scarletta. She had long cascading blonde hair and beaming brown eyes. Her short red dress fit perfectly into her curves, that rivalled Tsubaki's and her chest rivalled Patty's. Rosa ran onto the stage and gripped Soul into a tight hug. Everyone applauded the partners at their achievement. Even though it hurt to see another girl hugging Soul she applauded and smiled at Soul's triumph. Even Lord Death looked like he was going to cry. Soul broke from the hugs and wiped the tears that came down from Rosa's face. He then turned back to the microphone with a grin.

"The second person is just as important as Rosa. For this person was the one that started me off. Maka Albarn", Soul then said. Everyone then turned around with smiles to Maka. Maka was suddenly put at the centre of all attention, which made her blush slightly.

"She was my first partner and she started me off with my kishin eggs. At one point we even came so close to changing me into a death scythe. If it weren't for a certain cat…", Soul then said. A loud meow noise came from the audience and everyone turned to look at Blair who was in a revealing outfit and waving at Soul. Maka had the urge to Maka Chop Soul who was going slightly red. Rosa then slapped him over the back of the head.

"Ow…erh anyway. Maka, if it weren't for you I wouldn't be here today. You were the only meister around to choose me, and if you didn't I probably wouldn't be here right now. So thank you Maka Albarn", Soul finished and everyone applauded Maka, was become redder than she already was. All she could do was smile and wave. Lord Death then came to the microphone.

"Okay now then, this is a party is it not? Let's get the music playing and do some hooky kooky and have some fun!" Lord Death finished off and everyone cheered as music started playing.

The night went on and everyone was dancing and having a good time. Blair had five boys following her around obeying her wishes. Tsubaki was dancing with Black*Star who was 'trying' to dance with her too. The Thompson sisters were talking to Kim and Jacqueline. Maka was on her chair at the side, watching everyone have a good time, especially Soul dancing with Rosa. Maka let out a depressing sigh, wishing she could use her legs to stand up and dance with someone. Suddenly someone stood in front of Maka and cut off her sight from Soul.

"How are you doing?" Kid said with a smile. Maka looked up to Kid's face with a smile.

"Just enjoying the party as much as I can", Maka said with a sigh. Kid looked behind him at the dance floor, at all the dancing couples. Kid looked back to Maka looking to side at nothing in particular.

"You want to be out there don't you?" Kid asked. Maka didn't answer but it was clear what her answer would be. Kid then grabbed her wrist and pulled upper up from the seat. She yelped and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding on. Kid kept her lifted into her air, her feet not touching the floor and walked to the dance floor.

"Kid! What are you…!" Maka objected. Kid then lowered her slightly. Her feet rested on top of his. Kid wraps his arms around Maka's waist, looking down to her with a smile.

"You want to dance don't you? I'm making sure you get to. And since everyone else seems occupied… would I have this dance?" Kid asked with a smile, the same smile that's only for one person. Maka face lit up and she rapidly nodded her head. Kid made sure he was careful with his footing so Maka's feet didn't slip off his feet. Kid swayed with Maka in his arms, it wasn't much but it was the best dance he could give Maka. Maka however enjoyed every single moment of it. She rested her head on his chest as the rhythm of the slow song tingled inside of her, giving her a nice shivering sensation. Kid also loved every second of it. The feeling of Maka against his chest felt perfect. She felt warm against him and the warmness reached his heart. He wanted to be with Maka so badly. He wished he could always be there for her, look after her, and love her. But she doesn't want Kid to do that she wants Soul to do it. All he can do is treasure this moment for the rest of his life. Maka shut her eyes as her head rested on Kid's chest. He felt so comfortable and warm to snuggle up to. She then heard it. Kid's heartbeat, and it was racing. She was confused, was he scared? Was he nervous? She didn't want him to feel uncomfortable, because this was the best dance she ever had in her life. She then felt her eyelids beginning to weigh down and a yawn escaped her mouth. Kid looked down feeling the yawn against his chest.

"Tired?" Kid asked looking down to her. Maka looked up to Kid and slowly nodded.

"Want to head on home?" Kid asked. Maka made a light moaning noise to protest but nodded. Kid then lowered one arm and swept her up from his feet and carried her back to her chair. Kid grabbed the handles from behind and began to wheel her to the exit. Liz and Patty were both standing near the exit talking.

"Liz, Patty, I'm taking Maka home then I'll be heading back to the mansion", Kid informed as he was passing them.

"All right then, goodnight Maka", Liz said with a smile.

"Nighty nighty!" Patty said happily waving. As Kid wheeled her out of the DWMA and down the streets Maka slowly drifted off to sleep.

Maka suddenly woke up to a noise. When she opened her eyes she found herself in her own bed, nice and comfortable. She looked around for a moment then went red. Did she really fall asleep while Kid took her home? If she did then Kid must have put her in her bed and tucked her in. Maka's blush covered her face. The embracement was horrible. Suddenly there was another noise. It sounded like someone opening the door. Laughter echoed the other room, a female and a male. Maka wondered who it was until she heard his voice.

"Shhhh Rosa you'd wake Maka!" Soul hushed. More laughter was heard with attempts of quieting down.

"I'm being quiet!" Rosa protested. It was clear the two of them shared a few drinks.

"It's a nice place you got here", Rosa said.

"Maka always tries to clean everything. Shame she can't reach five feet of the ground", Soul sniggered and the two were laughing again. Maka felt her heart slowly begin to rip.

"She can't do a lot…but I can", Rosa then said seductively.

"What are you implying?" Soul replied with a husky voice.

"Show me what a death scythe really can do", Rosa said in a sexy way.

"Playing with me like this, so uncool", Soul sniggered. Both Rosa and Soul shared a short snigger until silence. Maka's heart was ripping even more. Then Rosa let a soft moan escape her lips. Maka's heart was ripped in half. They was making out in the other room. Her love was making out with another girl after saying a hurtful thing about her. Her bedroom door was open and she could see their shadows wrapped around each other and lip locked. Their shadows began to grow then Soul and Rosa came to view. Soul pinned Rosa against the wall where their shadow's use to be. Both of them were almost eating each other's faces off. Soul scooped Rosa's legs up and she wrapped them around his waist. Soul's lips moved from her lips to one of her breasts. Rosa let out more moans. Both of them were oblivious to Maka being awake. Soul's hand fumbled on the doorknob to his bedroom but finally opened it. Soul quickly carried Rosa into the bedroom and kicked the door shut behind him. Maka's eyes were streaming waterfalls. She slammed her faces into her pillow and slammed her fists into the bed. Maka continued to cry silently into her pillows as her dreams were crushed into little tiny pieces. Suddenly Rosa started letting out pants along with Soul. Maka could not believe this was happening and tried to cover her head with her pillow. Constantly crying, crying to each pant that echoed throughout the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kid walked across the corridors of the DWMA, his hands deep down in his pockets. He passed many students, all the girls looked to him then turned amongst themselves chatting about him. All the girls of the DWMA wanted to be with him. They all found him attractive and wanted him to be theirs. Kid noticed this when he first joined the academy but took no heed to the gossiping girls; his heart was set for one woman that can never be his. He walked towards the courtyard, making sure he was in the middle of the corridor for the sake of symmetry. As he left the building and entered fresh air and the light of the laughing sun, he saw the gang near the stairs and went over to join them. However as he made his way over there he noticed that Soul and Rosa's arms were linked. As he got closer he began to hear the conversation.

"…So then talking with Lord Death I discover Justin's still the youngest death scythe, but who cares. So anyway, me and Rosa went back to mine and we hooked up", Soul said, finishing up the story.

"That's so sweet", Patty said happily clapping her hands.

"So did you seal the relationship with sex?" suddenly Black*Star blurted out. Soul and Rosa stumbled over their words to counter Black*Star's statement. But as they failed and their faces went bright red it was clear the answer was yes. Black*Star burst into a laughter at their embarrassment. Kid couldn't believe it. He thought Soul actually started to appreciate Maka more and begin noticing her after his speech at his ball. Then he suddenly turns around and hooks up with another girl at his apartment. Then the realisation hit Kid in the stomach like a rusty knife. Soul took Rosa back to his apartment. Kid took Maka home earlier and put her in bed. Soul and Rosa clearly had a lot to drink at the ball so they would have been loud. Maka must have woken up and… he couldn't think on it anymore. He was filling up with rage at what Soul had done to her.

"What about Maka?" Kid managed to say as calm as he could. Soul turned to him.

"What about her?" Soul looked confused as to why she was brought up.

"What about the girl you planned to spend your life with before she was handicapped?" Kid tried so hard to sound calm.

"That was before she became wheels and I don't plan to literally carry her weight around with me. Besides she has a pancake chest and her butt is…" Soul never got to finish. Kid was someone who could control any situation no matter how dire, always keeping a level head. Not this time. Nothing could stop Kid from connecting his fist with Soul's nose. Soul was immediately floored with blood all over his nose. Everyone gasped at Kid's sudden actions and watched him leave down the steps of the academy, Soul's blood dripping from his hand. Kid didn't care about lessons he still needed to go to. His main priority was to see Maka and check up on her. She had to have been woken up last night; no drunk can be quiet as he enters his house at night and all the lights turned off. The thought of her awake and hearing what was happing in the other room haunted his mind. He was feeling for Maka and he needed to see her. Finally her apartment was in sight and he made his way up to the gate. He marched up the path and knocked onto the door.

"Maka, it's Kid! Please let me in!" Kid called, she didn't answer. Kid knew she was in there.

"Maka please let me in!" Kid called again, still no reply. Kid was getting impatient; he needed to check on her, to be at her side. He knocked again and waited. When there was no answer Kid decided he couldn't wait any longer. Kid stepped back and kicked the door open. Kid hastily entered the apartment and looked around.

"Maka I'm sorry about the door but I heard what…" Kid stopped. Something heart wrenching hit his senses. It was a faint smell but he smelt it enough on a day-to-day basis to know it anywhere.

"Oh no…!" Kid whispered and ran as fast as he could to the source of the smell. He ran so fast he rammed the bathroom door open. And there was Maka on her chair, unconscious and smelling of the blood coming from her slit wrist.

"MAKA! NO!" Kid screamed as he ran in and grabbed her wrist. It was cut deep and still bleeding. He lifted her hand high above her with one of his hands while the other opened the cupboards in the bathroom for any bandages. Kid panicked when there was none to be found.

"DAMNIT MAKA!" Kid screamed again. He was not going to loose his love. He needed to find something to bandage her cut. Unable to find any in the bathroom and not wanting to leave her side, he grabbed his jacket sleeve and ripped the whole sleeve off his arm. He quickly used it to bandage around her wound and tied it with a tight knot. Kid's hands were shaking, as blood still seemed to seep through. Kid wasn't going to give up. He grabbed his other jacket sleeve and ripped the whole thing off. He then used it as another bandage for her wound. Kid sighed in relief when it stopped bleeding. He took off his jacket as a whole and placed it over Maka's body. Kid then with one hand on the chair handle and the other holding Maka's wrist in the air above her heart, he wheeled her out of the bathroom to the phone, quickly calling for help.

"Hello! I need an ambulance! My friend just attempted suicide. I…I…I…I've bandaged the wound with some material but she's unconscious I need help!" Kid almost screamed down the phone. His eyes locked onto Maka.

"Okay sir, I want you to remain calm and tell me where you are", the operator said. Kid stammered with each word and his voice quivered, as he feared for the life of his true love, hoping he's not too late.

"MAKA!"

Liz and Patty were the first to arrive at the hospital and met up with Kid. He was sitting in the waiting room, his hands still stained with her blood. Liz and Patty both sat on each side of him holding his shoulders. Kid's hands trembled, acted as quickly as he could, all he could do now was hope it was good enough.

"Are you the only ones that bothered to turn up?" Kid asked the sisters, his voice quivering.

"Only us and Soul and Rosa were told. Black*Star went off on his mission with Tsubaki before he was informed" Liz explained. Kid clenched his fists at Soul's name, bones crackled as he did. Hours went by and still no word from the doctors. It was getting near to eleven o'clock and Soul had yet to turn up. Suddenly something was vibrating in Kid's pocket. Kid quickly scooped out from his pocket a pocket mirror. When he answered it a worried Black*Star and Tsubaki asked what was happening and how was Maka. Kid couldn't even talk about it; he just carelessly passed the mirror to Liz. He felt sick. He couldn't stomach the thought of Maka's life hanging from a thread. The doctor finally entered the waiting room.

"Maka Albarn?" the doctor asked and Kid quickly stood up.

"How is she?" Kid quickly asked.

"I'm not sure I should tell you I'm meant to talk to family members and…" the doctor then said.

"How is she?" Kid asked again with a stern and threatening voice. Kid was not going to let any complication stop him from finding out if Maka's all right.

"She's stable. Thanks to someone's quick thinking and quick actions her life is saved", the doctor explained.

"Can I see her?" he asked. His fists were clenched and he was sweating from nerves.

"She's under drugs at the moment but you could wait in the room with…" the doctor couldn't finish as Kid pushed passed him and entered Maka's room. She was lying on the bed asleep connected to a life support machine. Her wrist was bandaged properly and with proper bandages. Kid looked down and walked over to her. He slowly sat down on the chair next to the bed and took her hand in his. Her hand was warm against his; Kid stroked her hand with his thumb constantly to keep the warmth. After what she did he never wanted to leave her again. He wanted to be with her always. He wanted her. But he knew where his place was; he wouldn't make a move on her at her current stage. He then felt a hand rest on his shoulders. He turned and looked up to see his father standing there supportively.

"She'll pull through Kid. She's…a strong girl", Lord Death said squeezing his shoulder lightly.

"She's been through so much pain…why can't she be happy?" Kid said, tears filling up in his eyes. Lord Death pulled him into a hug.

"Let it all out Kid", Lord Death whispered to his son. Kid let out all his tears as they ran down his face and onto Lord Death's robes. Kid let out a cry that he held in for a long time. The hurt of not being able to be with Maka, the hurt of seeing Maka in pain and now the hurt of Maka's attempted suicide. He wanted the pain to stop. He felt so helpless that he felt he was failing Maka. Kid continued to cry onto Lord Death who stood there and held him. Suddenly Maka stirred in her sleep, Kid quickly turned to her side as she slowly came to. Lord Death knew that it was his time to leave them alone. Kid sat back down on the chair and held her hand. Maka slowly fluttered her eyes open and looked into Kid's golden eyes full of care and concern.

"Hey there…", Kid greeted with a smile. Maka gave Kid that heart-warming smile she always had.

"Hey", Maka said softly. She then looked around to see where she was. She was in a white room with a pair of curtains to her right and Kid sitting on a chair to her left. She looked around and saw a life support connected to her and she looked down to her bandaged. Pain was written across her face, not physical, but emotional.

"Who found me…?" Maka quietly asked with her eyes shut.

"I did", Kid answered. Maka turned to look at him. Her face was in shock and immediately apologetic.

"I found out what happened that night and immediately went straight to you…to check up on you…Then I found you in the bathroom", Kid tried to say as calm as he could without letting his emotions come through. Maka shut her eyes tightly as tears slowly trickled down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry Kid", Maka whimpered in her tears. Kid couldn't hide his emotions anymore as tears began to fall down his cheeks as well. Kid stood up and climbed onto the bed with her and pulled her close to him. He held Maka against him, his hand on her head. Maka cried louder into Kid's chest as Kid held her, trying to keep his emotions in check, which he was failing to do.

"I'm so sorry Kid, it was such a stupid thing. Please please forgive me!" Maka begged, hugging onto him. Kid looked down to her and rested his head in her hair.

"I forgive you", Kid whispered to her. He didn't think she believed him so he did something he never thought of doing; he leaned down slightly and kissed her head. Maka froze under Kid's sudden action. She pulled her head away slightly to look up to him. Her eyes were glazed with tears and the sight of them twisted Kid's heart. Kid placed one of his hands against her cheek and used his thumb to brush away the tears that fell down her face. For fifteen minutes they did nothing but look into each other's eyes. Kid would occasionally wipe away tears that fell down her cheek. But the two of them were not only staring through each other's eyes, they also stared straight into their souls. Both quivering in emotional pain as they wanted comfort from someone that can never be his or hers. Maka pulled herself up Kid and snuggled underneath his neck. Maka then heard his heartbeat again, beating quicker than normal. Again she wondered if she was making him uncomfortable. Suddenly the doctor walked into the room.

"Ah your awake, I shall need to run some tests with you. Could you please leave while I run the tests?" the doctor addressed Kid. He nodded in reply and gently slid off the bed, turning to Maka.

"I'll be outside", Kid said with a smile and then left the room to let the doctor work.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Black*Star and Tsubaki were walking back Death City after finishing their mission. They were in the middle of a forest walking along the path. Tsubaki kept looking into the forest, knowing that in the dark there's a few golden eyes watching their every move. She then looked ahead to Black*Star, he was determined to head back to Death City to check up on Maka. The forest was not going to slow him down.

"Black*Star?" Tsubaki called to him. He didn't reply but she knew he was listening to her.

"Are you sure it's safe to walk through here?" she asked quickly looking back to a space in the trees where she could have sworn she saw some eyes.

"What's the matter? You scared? Jeez you sounding like Liz. Besides what have you got to worry about? When you've got such a big star as me!" Black*Star said turning around to Tsubaki, pointing to himself with his thumb. Tsubaki sighed and smiled shaking her head.

"Your right, I shouldn't be worried", Tsubaki said reassuringly.

"Besides this is the quickest way back on foot to Death City, we need to see Maka", Black*Star added. It had been four days since they heard of Maka's attempt and Black*Star was eager to return and see to his bookworm friend.

"What was she thinking…why…", Tsubaki muttered to herself, but Black*Star heard her.

"Maybe she found it hard to go on in her chair", Black*Star suggested.

"No, Maka wouldn't do it because of that…Oh", Tsubaki thought and stopped. Black*Star turned around to see Tsubaki standing still, he walked back over to her.

"What?" Black*Star questioned.

"Maka loves Soul, it was one of the only things that's kept her going. She went back to her home first, then Soul and Rosa went back…and…" Tsubaki explained.

"Oh…Oh!" Black*Star finally realised. Tsubaki nodded and looked down. Black*Star sighed and scratched the back of his neck.

"Come on, lets get a move on before something comes out of the forest and sees us", Black*Star said turning back round and walked on ahead.

"Too late", a voice said behind Tsubaki. Both of them turned back around quickly to see a very familiar witch standing before them. Anger fuelled through Black*Star's body.

"It's you! You're the witch that paralysed Maka!" Black*Star shouted, pointing at her. The shark-affiliated witch chuckled, shark teeth like soul showed in her mouth.

"Paralysed? Oh I thought I killed her, no worries I'll correct that soon enough", the witch cackled. Every vein in Black*Star's body began to almost pop out of his body completely.

"Tsubaki…transform now!" Black*Star ordered. Tsubaki looked at Black*Star hesitantly.

"But…Black*Star…", Tsubaki tried to say. This wasn't a kishin after all it was a very powerful witch.

"Now!" Black*Star shouted through his gritted teeth. Tsubaki hesitated before finally changing into her enchanted sword. The witch smirked at the transformation.

"So what? You want to be paralysed?" the witched asked.

"No, I'm going to kill you and rip your souls to pieces! You ruined the life of one of my friends, now I'm going to end yours!" Black*Star screamed as he charged for the witch with murderous intent.

Maka laid there in her bed motionless, eyes watching the ceiling. She already took in the entire room and now she resorted to counting the tiles on her ceiling to break the boredom, for the eighth time. Maka sighed, wishing something or someone could break the boredom. Suddenly a knock on her door broke her train of thought. As Maka saw the door open she grew a smile as she saw Kid holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Aww Kid…", Maka said with a heart warming smile. Kid look at the flowers he held and looked back to Maka.

"Theses are…Liz's, she wanted to give them to you but she had to go to lessons and these would have died", Kid explained. He gave a smile to help cover the lie that it was in fact he that bought the flowers. Kid walked over to the set of drawers and placed the flowers in the vase on top of it. Kid then walked over and sat in Maka's chair, propped next to her bed and against the wall.

"So how are things here, everyone treating you well here?" Kid asked sincerely.

"They treat me like a patient, no more, no less", Maka said with a shrug of her shoulders. Kid looked around her room again.

"You still got no T.V.?" Kid asked with slight shock.

"No…", Maka answered. A question that she wanted to ask Kid for a while was now growing in her mind.

"Well we must fix that immediately", Kid said jumping up to his feet.

"Kid…" Maka tried to get a word in.

"I'll get the nurses right away to get one for you!" Kid said as he made his way to the door.

"Kid why do you even bother me!" Maka suddenly blurted out. Kid stopped in his tracks and turned to face her.

"W-what?" Kid asked, not understanding what she meant.

"Why do you bother with me, I'm too much hassle for everyone. You are always there for me, you come to see me every day. Why do you bother when everyone else doesn't", Maka asked seriously. Kid stood there agape to her question, he took a few towards her.

"Why wouldn't I? Maka you are my friend and a wonderful person why would you ask me something like that? Why the HELL do you think of yourself so lowely?" Kid suddenly shouted. Maka was taken back by Kid's outburst as he seemed to blurt out everything he's been keeping to himself. Kid now got angry when the thought came to him.

"This because of Soul right? He's the reason for everything, well Soul is a ASSHOLE! Yes! An asshole! The way he's treated you is appalling, the guy was your partner and weapon and he treats you like nothing and I'm disgusted with him!" Kid shouted. Maka's eyes almost popped out of her head at Kid's statement, she couldn't believe Kid was saying this. Kid was now going to have all of it out.

"And it's not just him, it's everyone! It seems that everyone has forgotten who you actually are! Your Maka Albarn, scythe meister and a great technician! Everyone treats you like a completely different person and I don't know why anyone sees you the way I do! Your one of the most sweetest, loveable, and most beautiful girl I have every met that means the world to me! You mean everything to me Maka and I care about you greatly. It's absolutely heart breaking that you almost gave your life to someone that doesn't bat you an eyelid while I can't get you out of my mind because I lov…" Kid stopped himself before he dug his hole even bigger. There was an awkward silence in the room after Kid finished his rant. Kid covered his face in frustration and sat down on a chair next to Maka's bed. Maka kept his eyes on Kid, she felt she needed to say something but she had a complete mind blank after Kid's rant.

"Is…is that the truth…Kid?" Maka quietly said. Kid's shoulders shuddered up and down, was he crying Maka thought.

"Yes. You…mean…everything to me Maka… I…I…I…" Kid couldn't say it. He broke down into tears. Kid thought that he made a complete fool of himself admitting all of his feelings to her, he also felt he hurt Maka's feelings after the things he said about Soul and her friends. He just wanted the pain inside of him to go away. He suddenly felt two gentle arms wrap around his body. Maka held Kid close to her, almost pulling him on the bed with her. Kid decided to climb onto the bed with her as well. He held onto her as he cried into her shoulder. Maka suddenly felt herself shed tears as well, she didn't know what to think anymore.

Minutes passed and the two hadn't moved from their positions. The two wanted to say something but felt to scared to, especially Kid. Maka looked down to him, she then found out that he was in fact asleep. She then noticed something from the corner of her eye. When he took a look something was moving from under her covers. Maka began to panic slightly, thinking of some bug that sneaked in. Maka quickly pulled the covers off from her legs. There was nothing there. Maka sighed and covered her legs again, feeling the chill. She laid her head down thinking about everything that's happened in the past weeks. She then realised that it wasn't the pillow she was lying her head on, but Kid's head. He quickly lifted her head up, slightly embarrassed. She then saw the same movement happening from under the covers again. Maka quickly pulled the covers off again to once again see nothing. Maka paused for a moment thinking what was moving. She then saw what was moving. At first she thought it was her imagination, but when it happened again five times she thought she was dreaming. Maka lifted her arm to her mouth and bite down onto it. As Maka growled in pain she released her bite. Feeling pain she took another look again, seeing the movement again she couldn't believe it. Her toe was moving. Her toe was moving. She shook Kid quickly to wake him up.

"Mmmmm", Kid groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He looked up to Maka, when seeing complete shock on her face he looked to where she was looking at. At first Kid was confused as to what she was looking at until her toe moved again. Kid immediately rubbed his eyes with his hands. Both of them kept their gaze at her toe that occasionally moved.

"H…how…are you doing that?" Kid asked in disbelief. Maka shook her head in disbelief also.

"I…I don't know how", Maka stammered.

"Try moving the rest of your foot", Kid eagerly spoke. Maka shut her eyes tensing up, trying her hardest to move her foot. For a while nothing was happening, so Maka took a deep breath and willed with all her might to move her foot. Suddenly her whole foot twitch. Kid and Maka both gasped in complete shock.

"You moved it! You moved something below your waist! How is it possible!" Kid asked.

"I don't know! I can't believe I'm doing this!" Maka gasped. Now her foot was almost revolving in circles.

"Try the other foot! Heck can you move your legs!" Kid asked eagerly, a big smile on his face. Maka began having a breathless laugh at the movements. She couldn't believe it. She was moving her feet. After months of not using her feet and begin told she'll never walk again, here she is now moving both her feet.

"I can't believe this is actually happening! Try moving your legs, your legs your legs!" Kid urged suddenly gripping onto her hands. Maka kept her concentration and determination as she tried to move her legs. She was moving her feet as if it was nothing now, but trying with all her might to move her legs.

"Come on Maka, you can do it. If you can rotate your feet around then you can move your legs", Kid willed. Maka shut her eyes and held onto Kid's hands tightly. She wanted to move her legs, she wanted her life to return to the way things were. Before Rosa, before the chair, before everything that's ruined her life. She'd be able to walk, to go to the DWMA again and would be able to go on missions. Time slowed down for her. The worst kind of silence was in the room. Nothing. Suddenly a gasp escaped Kid's mouth. Maka quickly opened her eyes to see her knee bending, making her leg raise up a bit. Maka gasped at her own leg moving at her command. A smile broke through her face, tears running down her cheeks, she was moving her legs.

"You can move you legs! You can move your legs Maka!" Kid cried in joy. Kid hugged Maka tightly as she started to move her other leg. She sat herself up straight and flexed all her toes. Both of them were laughing with each other and Maka's miracle. Maka spun herself around so her legs were over her bed. She had a cold feeling slowly grow up her legs as she placed her feet on the floor. Kid got up from the bed and offered a hand. Maka took his hand and took a few deep breaths.

"Don't rush yourself", Kid advised. Maka chose not to take Kid's advice and pushed herself to her feet. Maka legs quickly caved in and fell against Kid. She held onto him as she tried to stand herself up again. Maka was determined to walk again, if it killed her. Using Kid as support she began taking slow steps. She was at the moment as close as she was to walking, and pretty soon with more practise she would be walking like everyone else.

"I'm…walking…I'm walking!" Maka cried. She was so happy that she stopped and turned around to hug Kid around his neck. She cried in joy into his shoulders, unable to believe what was happening to her. Kid was crying of joy as well, trying to fathom how this is even possible.

Kid left the room to get himself something to drink, hoping that Maka would wait for him before she decided to go about trying to walk again. Suddenly he heard the very familiar cries and yahoo's of a friend of his running down the corridors. Black*Star and Tsubaki came running towards Kid looking very beaten and happy.

"Kid Kid! You'll never guess who we ran into!" Black*Star announced as they reached him.

"Who?" Kid asked, interested to know.

"We ran into that witch that paralysed Maka and we killed it!" Black*Star almost shouted.

"You…you killed it?" Kid asked shocked. Both him and Black*Star were unaware of Maka emerging from around the corner.

"Yeah, that witch started to mock us and we had none of it. I gutted her good and ripped out her soul in the name of Maka. That witch will never harm anyone again!" Black*Star announced with a grin and a thumbs up.

"So where is Maka?" Tsubaki asked, then noticing Maka appear behind Kid. Both Tsubaki and Black*Star's jaws dropped when they was Maka walking. Kid turned around to see Maka slowly approach them, occasionally being helped by the wall.

"The death of the witch must have… broken a curse that must have paralysed you", Kid came to the conclusion. Maka with a smile and tears running down her face walked over to Black*Star and Tsubaki and gave them a big hug.

"Thank you…thank you!" Maka said as she tightened her grip around them. Both Black*Star and Tsubaki returned the tight grip as Kid watched on as he hoped that everything will now return back to normal.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Maka opened her eyes as she woke up. The bright light on the ceiling shining down on her. She rubbed her eyes, quickly removing the crust around them. She was overcome by a yawn and stretched out in her bed. She sat herself up and looked down the covers, seeing her feet poking up under the covers. She gave them a playful rotation with a big smile. She kicked her legs out of bed and turned to the side with her legs dangling out f the bed. A cold rush as her feet touched the floor. She sighed happily and pushed herself up onto her feet. She had been in the hospital for over a week where she had countless physio sessions to help her walk again. She looked to the corner of the room where she saw a cupboard, with her clothing on a hanger. She took slow steps as she walked over to the cupboard and took her cloths off the hanger. She slipped her pyjama trousers off and stepped into her skirt, pulling it up. Then pulling off her pyjama's top she slipped her arms into the sleeves of her shirt and began doing up the buttons, before slipping on her sweater vest on top. She left her coat to hang on the hanger for a while longer as she looked around for her socks and shoes. She found her socks in a draw near her bed and quickly slipped them on. Today was the day that she got to return to the academy as a student. She went beside her bed to look for her shoes, however only finding one. She frowned and looked around her bed for the missing shoe. Let out a pouting noise she got down on her hands and knees and crawled under the bed to find it. She banged her head accidentally while underneath the bed. Letting out a loud moan and continued her search. She looked around under the bed and couldn't find the shoe. She however found two more shoes next to her other shoe. Poking her head out from under the bed she saw the shoes were connected to a pair of legs. Trailing her eye's and head up his legs she finally looked up to head of Death the Kid, in his hands, her missing shoe.

"Looking for this?" Kid asked with a grin. Once again, with the light behind his head he looked like a prince. With the thought going through her mind she let out a giggle.

"My mighty prince has returned with my shoe," She giggled as she crawled out from under the bed.

"And her yee I returneth your shoe fair maiden," Kid replied in a old fashioned English accent. Maka giggled as she sat back down on the bed, fitting on her shoes.

"Looking forward to coming back?" Kid asked with a smile. Maka looked down shyly.

"Just...very nervous. I mean, when I come back I'll have no weapon and... I'll see Soul," Maka answered quietly. Kid went down on his knees in front of her.

"Listen, you are going to be fine. And I'm sure whoever they pair with you is going to think your the greatest Meister any weapon should have. One that will treat you right this time and with respect," Kid grinned to her.

"I guess...," Maka muttered.

"Hey, if it's facing Soul you scared about, I'll be there," Kid said reassuringly. Fortunately Maka's confidence was returned and she walked over to get her coat. She put her coat on and done it up but then realised she was missing another piece of her clothing.

"Hey Kid, have you seen my...?" She began to ask but saw Kid holding her tie around his fingers. She frowned slightly and took it from his hands.

"Are you stealing my cloths?" She asked.

"I assure you your cloths are safe from my hands," he grinned. Maka couldn't help but to smile at his contagious grin.

"Okay I'm ready to go!" She announced as she began to make her way out of the room, followed by Kid. As Maka stepped out of the hospital she was faced with a big limo waiting for her. The driver got out of the limo to open the door for Maka. She quickly turned around to the smirking Kid.

"I thought your return should be a big event and for you to live it up as much as you can," Kid explained. Maka was baffled at the surprise limo. She kept double taking to the limo then to Kid.

"But this is too much! I couldn't possibly...," Maka began, but was then being pushed along to the limo by Kid until she had no choice but to get in. The leather seats almost sucked half of her bottom into it's comfortableness. She looked at Kid who sat opposite her as the car began to drive.

"I feel so cool," Maka said giggly. Her legs bouncing up and down in the limo. Kid stared at her excitement, at her moving legs. He loved that girl. These past few days had done them good. He was also so happy that she didn't feel awkward with him after he kissed her head a while ago. He couldn't help but have a loving smile on his face as he stared at his symmetrical goddess. She then caught him staring at her. He blushed a pink and quickly looked out the window.

"You know Kid... there are time where I don't think I deserve you," Maka suddenly said. Kid looked back in confusion.

"What do you mean?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, you have been always there for me when I was in the wheelchair. But don't get me wrong, before I was in that chair you were a good friend. I mean, we met up in the library and read book and discussed them and told each other nerdy jokes. And now I'm rambling," Maka said covering her face with her right hand. Kid on the other hand found this a big amusement and chuckled slightly.

"Anyway... what I'm trying to say is... I'm so happy to have someone like you that considers me a friend. I guess now... you'll be moving on to do other things, things with Liz and Patty I assume," Maka said disheartened. Kid leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees.

"Maka, if your thinking I'm just going to disappear from your life now that your not in a wheelchair you are sincerely mistaken. You are one of my closest friends, one that understands me a lot more than everyone else. I'll always be here fr you Maka, whenever you want to lean on my shoulder. But you'll have to lean on my other one afterwards otherwise I just wouldn't be able to survive the day with the knowledge of that unbalance," Kid shuddered at the thought. Maka giggled then lunged at Kid, giving him a big hug.

"Thank you for everything Kid. Thank you for being my friend," Maka said softly in his ears. Even thought it felt like a stab wound to the heart when she said 'friend' but he was going to enjoy this hug otherwise and hopefully stay like this until they arrived at the school. Sadly for Kid she broke from the hug but remained seated next to him. Finally Maka and Kid arrived at the DWMA and walked down the empty hallways, lessons had already started.

"This is terrible... lessons start at eight o'clock...how could I miss the time... I'm a disgrace to symmetry," Kid grumbled. Maka smiled and lightly knocked him on the head.

"Hey come back Kid. You the one that should be comforting me for entering the class," Maka said with a slight quiver of fear in her voice as they stood outside Class Crescent Moon. Kid snapped back to reality and nodded with a smile.

"You going to be all right. I'll be right beside you every step of the way," Kid said with a smile. Maka smiled back with a nod. She turned to the door and hesitated opening the door. But with one more intake of breath she opened the door. The class were looking bored listening to Stein talk about a dissection when suddenly all eyes were laid on Maka. Pencils were heard dropping on the floor as everyone was watching Maka with shocked faces. Kid who stood behind her looked at the one face that mattered to him. The sheer shock on Soul's face was one of the best things he ever seen. Maka walked into the class room with a smile and looked to Professor Stein.

"I'm sorry I'm late sir," Maka said bowing her head. Stein himself looked quite shocked at the sight of Maka without a wheelchair.

"I see... you may take your seat Maka. Welcome back to the academy," Stein replied cooly.

"Glad to be back sir," she said looking for a place to sit. Thankfully there was two spaces near where Liz and Patty were sitting. She happily skipped ahead and sat herself down onto the chair, leaving the space next to her and Liz free for Kid. Once he sat down the lesson went on normally. There were the occasional stares at Maka from classmates but Kid kept grinning as he looked down to Soul, who hadn't moved since they arrived. He fists were clenched and his pencil was stabbed in the desk. His face showed nothing but disbelief. Rosa who sat next to him would occasionally poke him for a reaction but not getting any. Either way, Kid was satisfied that Soul's conscience was getting what it deserved. The day went on as normal as it could. Kid made sure he remained by Maka the whole day as she was crowded with people welcoming her back and asking how she was miraculously cured. It put a smile on his face to see Maka the happiest she had been in a very very long time. Kid head an argument happing behind him and turned to see what was going on.

"Soul! You have been staring at her all day," Rosa complained.

"So what?" Soul gritted his teeth back at her.

"I'm your meister Soul, not her. You were the one that didn't want to be carrying her weight around with you. You said that...," Rosa continued with a irritated face.

"Shut up!" Soul shouted in her face before storming off. Kid grin continued to grow wider and wider as things kept on looking up. Kid was happy for Maka, it looked like she was finally moving on. The fact that Soul still hadn't approached her yet was probably also helping Maka in this case. She would find herself a new weapon, someone that would hopefully treat her as she should be treated. No more name calling or behaving like a ass thinking they're cool, it was to be a new start for Maka.

At the end of the day everyone walked out of the academy and down the steps that lead up to it. People were walking home, getting into cars to drive home or catching taxi's. Maka reached down to the bottom step as she saw Soul getting on his motorbike. The two of them stared at each other for a while before Soul couldn't take much more looking at her. He quickly sped forward on his motor bike he almost ran into a car. Kid was walking down the steps to see Soul speed off. The car that almost hit Soul quickly turned away from him but the car had already lost control and was speeding towards Maka. Kid's heart dropped. No...Not again!

"MAKA!" Kid called for her as she screamed, waiting for the inevitable.

Maka was alone in the room. She never thought she'd be back at the hospital this soon, sitting in this chair. She couldn't cry, she cried out all her tears when she was in the chair. She felt broken inside, completely broken. She couldn't do a thing to stop it. So now she was sat there in the room, waiting for the nurse or doctor to come in. Fortunately her wait wasn't long as the doctor entered the room with a clipboard.

"Maka Albarn?" he asked. Maka turned to the doctor and quickly stood up, running to the doctor.

"How is he?" Maka almost shouted.

"Yes, how is he?" another voice said. She turned around to see Lord Death enter the room.

"Well, your son Lord Death was very quick to act and saved this girls life by pushing her out the way. Any normal person would have been killed, but he's lucky to be a Shinigami. He's going to be fine after a couple of weeks," the doctor answered. Maka and Lord Death sighed in relief.

"Is he free to come back home?" Lord Death asked.

"He is free to leave now, although there's something you should know first before...," the doctor began but then looked behind him. Maka got only a glimps but she had to be sure. She pushed the doctor out of the way. Her eyes widened, now glistening with new formed tears. Kid looked up to Maka with a smile, then wheeled himself towards her in his wheelchair.

"...he'll won't be able to walk for a few weeks, not until he fully heals," the doctor finished. Maka ran towards Kid and dropped to her knees, gripping his trouser legs.

"Oh my god Kid! I'm sorry I am so so sorry! I'm so sorry!" she cried out, her head pressed against his legs. She felt Kid stroke her hair.

"Maka you are not the blame for this and you never will be. I don't ever want to hear you blame yourself," Kid said to her. She lifted her head up with glazed eyes. Kid simply smiled back to her as if there was nothing wrong with him. Maka wiped her eyes quickly and held his shoulders.

"I'll be here for you Kid. I'll make sure that my non-study times will be to look after you as you have looked after me. I'll be there for you Kid and help you get better," Maka stressed to him.

"I wouldn't have had it any other way," Kid said with a grin. Lord Death then walked to Kid and turned behind him.

"Right, let's get you home Kiddo," Lord Death said happily as he pushed Kid along, Maka following behind. Suddenly something took her arm, forcing her to stop. She turned to see Soul standing there.

"Maka I need to talk to you," Soul quickly said.

"Can't this wait?" Maka frowned.

"No! I really need to talk to you now," Soul stressed letting go of her arm. Lord Death looked over his shoulder.

"Erm...I'll meet you at the mansion!" Maka called. Lord Death gave a big foam thumbs up and pushed Kid out of the hospital.

"What is it Soul," Maka snapped sternly.

"Hey there's no need to be snappy," Soul replied.

"No need? You were the one that caused this accident! That car could have hit me!" Maka shouted back.

"I don't want anything to hurt you I would have never lived with myself if it did hit you before I could ask you...," Soul stopped to take a breath and a moment.

"Ask me what?" Maka questioned with a frown.

"To ask that if I can be your weapon again," Soul answered. Silence filled the room. Maka was completely taken back.

"W...what?" she stuttered.

"I'm finished with Rosa. I also didn't want to just be your weapon again...I was wondering if we could...continue what we planned...for us...before your accident?" Soul then asked. Maka fell backwards to a wall, which gave her the support to remain standing. Did she hear that right? Did Soul actually ask if things could go back to the way they would have been? Before the accident?

Before...

_**A/N: YES! I AM ALIVE! MY plan to fanfiction in the summer failed when my computer died and wiped my stories. It destroyed my moral in story writing even when I got it repaired so I spent time gaming and reading fanfiction :P**_

_**The next chapter will be the final chapter of the chair. And don't worry, I won't take another 6 weeks to finish it.**_

_**Hope you keep reading and your still with me.**_

_**The3ryans**_


	9. Chapter 9 and Epilogue

**Chapter 9**

"...I...I...I gotta think about!" Maka almost screamed as she took off running down the hallways of the hospital. Not stopping, she kept on running, running out of the hospital and down the streets. She didn't know where she was going, she just had to go somewhere quiet where she could have all the time she needed to think. Did she want things to go back to where they were? If she did that she would be with Soul yes, but what about Kid. Everything the two did together, how he was always there for her. How could she ignore all of that? How could she ignore the fact that Soul and Rosa 'slept' together, and suddenly it was over between them? It just didn't make sense, it was confusing her and thinking about it hurt her head. In the end she skidded to a stop to catch her breath. She looked up to see where she ran to, finding out that she was in the park. Seeing a nearby bench she walked over to it and sat down to gather her thoughts. In the end, this was what she wanted all along was it? To be with Soul? But what about Kid's feelings? His feelings for her was made evident when she was in the hospital that day. How would Kid feel about this whole situation? Then she remembered, she was meant to meet up with Kid later at his mansion. Mentally slapping herself she quickly took off running again towards Kid's home.

Maka finally reached Kid's front door. She was defiantly out of breath, almost running across Death City to reach her destination. She raised up her hand and knocked on the door. For a while there was no response but then the door swung open and Patty stood before her.

"Oh...Patty Hi. Erm...can I come in?" Maka asked nervously. She never thought of what the Thompson sisters would think of her. After all, Kid got put in a wheelchair saving Maka. They could hate her guts for all she knew. But suddenly Patty grip Maka in a deathly bear hug and span around.

"Yey! Maka's come to visit!" she cheered. This wasn't what she expect her reaction to be but she was not going to complain. Patty finally let go of her and let Maka enter the mansion. Maka took the time to look around her surroundings. It had been a long time since she was in the mansion and she forgot how magnificent it looked inside. Everything was clean, sparkling and of course, symmetrical. She quickly shook her head, Maka wasn't here to admire the interior, she was here for Kid.

"Erm...where's Kid?" Maka asked nervously, looking over Patty's shoulder.

"He's in the living room. Careful, he's being grouchy cause he can't reach to tilt the portrait symmetrical," Patty said then cackled at Kid's misfortune as she skipped up the stares. Maka looked around to see a few doors and two archways. She couldn't remember where the living room was. She began to groan as she pictured herself getting lost in the mansion.

"THIS MANSION IS GARBAGE, HOW CAN I BE A SHINIGAMI IF I CAN'T HAVE A SYMMETRICAL HOUSE!" Maka perked her head up and listened to Kid's cries of disgust as she began making her way to the living room, following his voice. Finally she entered the living room to see the wheelchair empty. Confused at first she let out a gasp when her eyes trailed to the floor to see Kid lying in the carpet, pathetically reaching towards a portrait on the floor.

"Kid what are you doing!" Maka asked with a raised voice as she rushed over to him and pulled him off the floor.

"No leave me, then take me out and put me in a trash can on garbage day," Kid cried pathetically.

"No Kid stop being stupid!" Maka shouted and literally tossed him onto the sofa, his face buried in a pillow. Maka sighed and turned Kid around so he was lying on his back and straightened out his legs. She looked down to him and remembered the time he passed out when he tore his exam. She giggled slightly as he now looked almost exactly like he did that day.

"You can turn your head right? You can tell me how far to push okay?" Maka said then got up and walked to the portrait.

"It's too far on the right," Kid moaned. Maka from her point of view could not tell. It looked perfectly straight to her, but then again she wasn't the one with OCD. She raised a finger and gave it a very gentle poke to the right.

"Now it's too far left!" Kid moaned even more. Maka frowned then poked the other side lightly.

"Now it's too far to the right again!" Kid was close to crying again. Maka was determined to get this right for Kid. She raised her finger again and this time, very slowly and delicately she merely brushed her finger on it, hoping this was enough force to move it back. She turned back to Kid who looked in a state of shock.

"It's...it's...," was all Kid could say.

"Too far left, I got it," Maka sighed.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH THE PERFECT SYMMETRY!" Kid shouted quickly before Maka could touch it again. She quickly jumped back at Kid's outburst but let out a sigh of relief then looked back at the portrait. It was then she finally noticed it was a family picture. Of Lord Death, a very young Kid and of a beautiful woman. She smiled as she looked at the woman who was Kid's mother. She then turned back to Kid with a smile and sat down on the edge of the sofa.

"How you holding up?" she asked with a smile.

"It annoys me...being so incapable. I can't reach up to things that need correcting. You have the patients of a angel Maka," Kid sighed looking up to her, resting his hands on his chest. Maka smiled lightly with a little blush.

"You'll get use to it eventually, you're much stronger than I am. Plus...I had you," Maka said shyly. Kid smiled to Maka, his angel, his love.

"And now I have you?" Kid asked pulling a cute face. Maka giggled and patted his legs.

"Yeah...," she answered, no removing her hand. She smiled staring into Kid's golden orbs, almost seeing her reflection. She quickly snapped out of his enchanting eyes and quickly grabbed a nearby pillow.

"Do you want me to fluff up a pillow for you? Are you thirsty? Hungry? Sleepy?" Maka asked in a rush. Kid chuckled.

"I'm fine at the moment," Kid reassured her.

"Are you sure? I could get you a book to read. Do want a book? Want to watch the T.v?" Maka pressed on again, twisting and rubbing the pillow in her hand.

"Maka I'm fine," Kid stressed to her with a smile. Maka then slammed the pillow down on her lap.

"PLEASE!...Please...let me do something for you," Maka asked desperately with her head down and her eyes shut. Deep down inside her, despite what everyone says she felt responsible for putting Kid in a wheelchair and she was determined to be there for him like he was for her. Kid looked to her disheartened posture and let out a sigh.

"Well... we could go to the library and read some books?" Kid suggested, thinking of an activity that both of them would enjoy. Maka looked up with a smile.

"Sure! Let's go to the library," she said happily then stood up. She then looked out the window to see it was raining.

"Oh...You'll get wet. No, we will go to the library," she said determined and quickly rushed to the wheelchair and pushed it along to the side of Kid. Kid was laughing at how flustered Maka was looking.

"Maka! Don't worry, we have a library here in the mansion," Kid informed her with a smile. Maka turned to Kid's smiling face then went red with embarrassment.

"Oh... Of course you meant that," She muttered nervously then went to lift up Kid off of the sofa then hoist him into the chair. Maka found Kid surprisingly light for a guy, she then thought of the idea of her carrying Kid around like he did for her. The idea brought a smile to her face as she went behind the chair, gripping the handles.

"So... which way is it?" Maka asked nervously.

"I'll lead the way," Kid answered and he lead Maka down the halls to the library. The library was huge in the mansion, so big that Maka didn't know where to look. Kid and Maka picked out books to share and trade between the two, smiling a laughing loudly which was something they couldn't do in an actual library. As time went by Maka kept thinking about the offer Soul gave her. It was in her mind so much that Kid saw she was looking distracted.

"Is something the matter Maka?" Kid asked curiously. Maka looked up to Kid with a half smile and was about to say everything was fine. But she sighed and looked down.

"Soul approached me today at the hospital as Lord Death was taking you home," Maka began to explain. Kid immediately close his book to pay full attention to Maka.

"He basically told me he's broke it off of Rosa and asked me out, so we could continue where we left off before that...mission," Maka explained. She was bracing herself for Kid to explode at her. Shout about Soul and what he thinks of him, like he did at the hospital that time. But she heard nothing. She looked up to Kid's almost expressionless face. It would have been expressionless if it weren't for the hurt and pain in his eyes.

"I see...," he finally said then entwined his fingers together. He took a deep breath through his nose. "And what was your answer?"

"I said I got to think about it," Maka answered. Kid's expression did not change, nor did his pain filled eyes.

"Well Maka. Your wish seems to have come true," Kid forced on a smile as he said this. Maka looked shocked at Kid.

"My dream?" Maka repeated to herself, thinking everything that has happened through.

"You finally get to be with Soul, it's what you've always wanted," Kid continued, fighting to keep his voice from shaking.

"What I've...always wanted," Maka was just merely repeated things to herself as she continued to think and come to a decision.

"All I want is your happiness, Maka. I wouldn't pass an opportunity like this up," Kid kept his forced smile, making it as convincing and genuine as possible. "I doubt Soul would like to be kept waiting like this. You should head back quickly, I'll be fine here."

Maka didn't even know any more. The thought of everything going back to the way it was, before everything between Maka and Kid kept doubt in her mind. In fact Kid was the doubt in her mind. But what was clear in her mind was Soul had the right to know an answer. So Maka stood up and walked to the door. She turned around to see Kid smiling to her.

"I'll see you later Kid," she said before walking out the door. Kid waited till he heard the front door shut before he grabbed the nearest books and tossed the across the room. He slammed his head into the table and covered himself with his arms. He wanted Maka to be his, he never wanted her to be with Soul. He loved her, but he couldn't be selfish and convince her otherwise. She always wanted to be with Soul and he didn't want to be in the way of what she wants. He wanted her to be happy, at the expense of his happiness. Maka continued to walked down the path with many thoughts going through his head. She still couldn't decide on an answer yet, and she was running out of time. She looked up to see she was already at her and Soul's apartment. She walked up to the door and knocked on it. The door soon opened and there Soul stood, a smile on his face.

"Maka. I'm glad you could make it," he said happily.

"H...hey...I...," Maka tried to say.

"Listen, I'm glad you chose to come back to me. We had a good thing starting up," Soul said with a grin. Maka couldn't help but think that there was something not right with his smile. It wasn't a smile like Kid's.

"Oh so you couldn't wait till I left?" a voice shouted from behind Soul. Both Maka and Soul looked to see Rosa standing there holding a suitcase with a angry glare on her face. Maka looked down to see Soul's cloths. She thought he could have worn something tidier and cleaner, like Kid.

"Just hurry up and beat it!" Soul shouted back in with a horrible tone in his voice, nothing like the calm and collective tone of voice like Kid's she thought.

"I'm going!" Rosa shouted back and walked to the door. She stopped next to Maka just to turn and slap Soul across the face.

"Jackass," she spat out then took off down the hall.

"Uncool," he muttered, rubbing his face. Maka couldn't get the thought from her head. Soul was nothing like Kid. Nothing like him.

"Anyway, as I said, I'm glad you came back to me," Soul continued. Nothing...like...Kid.

"Now we can continue on...," ...Kid...Kid...

"...before like there wasn't even an accident," ...Kid...Kid...Kid! Kid! KID! KID!

"No!" Maka suddenly shouted. Soul was taken back by the outburst.

"N...no?" Soul repeated back confused.

"No! I don't want things to go back to the way they were! Because things have changed too much to go back! And I cannot go back forgetting everything that's happened in between!" Maka shouted back to him, getting angry.

"Why wouldn't you? I'd want to forget everything of being in a wheelchair. Why are you spazzing out about it? You get to be with me!" Soul said trying to reason with her.

"With you? ...you are a selfish, inconsiderate, cold-hearted, jackass that didn't care for me when I needed someone! I wanted you to help me and you didn't. Then someone else came out of his way to spend as much time with me as possible. Always bringing a smile to my face. Someone that I should have realised sooner is who I wanted... to help me. So my answer to you Soul Evan's is no. If you want to be my weapon again then great. But that's all you'll ever be to me. Now I'm going now to the one person that needs me now," Maka spat out with her fits clenched then took off running down the streets as fast as she could. Cursing herself the entire way, telling herself how stupid she has been and hoping it was not too late.

Kid was sitting on the sofa with his chair nearby. Liz was sitting on the sofa with him polishing her nails. Kid looked like the embodiment of depression. He flicked through the channels aimlessly, he didn't even want to watch T.V. He just wanted to do something to keep him distracted from thinking of Maka. Which he was failing to do. Suddenly there was a rapid knocking at the door. Liz raised an eyebrow before approaching the door to see what it was. She opened the door to see a determined worn out Maka.

"Maka? Why are you...," Liz questioned but Maka quickly barged by her, entering the house.

"Where's Kid?" Maka quickly asked.

"In the living room...what's go...," Liz tried to ask but Maka was already half way there. She then walked into the living room to see Kid sitting in the sofa. Kid looked questionably at Maka but she clenched her hands into fists then ran and jumped onto him.

"Maka? Wh...," Kid mouth was shut. His eyes went as wide as they could, as Maka shut his mouth with her lips. Kid's senses were in overdrive as Maka was straddling him, and kissing him. Kid was wondering if this was a dream, which he then quickly wondered why was he thinking about it at all. Kid then wrapped her arms around her as she wrapped her's around his neck, both of the passionately kissing. Liz entered the door way about to question Maka when she saw the two's lips locked hard against each other. Liz then decided to stay quiet and with a smile on her face, left them alone. Finally Maka broke the kiss to get some well needed air.

"M...Maka?" he finally managed to speak out.

"I'm so sorry Kid. I'm the biggest idiot in the world," Maka breathed out then looked deep into his eyes. "For not realising sooner that it was never meant to be Soul. It was you...it was always meant to be you. Kid...I...I love you."

Kid couldn't hold it in any more. Tear trickled down from his eyes and down his cheeks. This couldn't be real. It was too good to be real. But here she was, the love of his life admitting her love for him.

"You have no...idea...how long I've wanted to hear that," Kid finally said, his voice quivering in joy.

"I'll make sure you'll never stop hearing it, until the day we die I'll never let you go anywhere without me saying it. I want to be with you Kid, only you," Maka said with a smile, her face as red as can be. "My prince."

Kid smiled with great joy. "My Angel," he answered back and pulled her into a kiss again. One that he's waited for and one that he'll always keep, from now on.

**Epilogue**

Maka opened the door to the storage room. It was one of the only rooms where it was actually dusty in the mansion. She sighed and turned on the light as she dragged into the room a baby's cot decorated with lots of stars and coloured a light blue. She smiled at the cot as she put it in the room. Even though she though this was a great gift for Black*Star and Tsubaki to give her it was still four months too early to use it, she thought as she looked down to her stomach and rested both hands over it. She could just picture it now. If it was a boy he'd have her eyes, Kid's face and hair but Maka's hair colour. If it's a girl then she'd have her facial features, Kid's eyes, her hair but Kid's hair colour. She could picture the left pigtail having the three white stripes. When she was happy with where the cot was something else caught her eye. She couldn't believe her eyes when she laid eyes on her wheelchair. A small smile grew on her face as she walked up to it. It was one of the only storage items that wasn't covered in dust. She went to turn away, but couldn't help herself to look back at it again. Moments went by as she stared at the chair. She then walked up to it and, for old times sake, sat herself down on it. She looked around her storage room at all the memories of her life with Kid. She rested her arms on the armrests and lied back with a smile and her eyes closed. Content with the peace and quiet and her life's memories, while sitting on the chair.

**The End**

_**A/N: Thank you thank you to those that have supported this story since day one. I am so proud to have written this and added this to the list of KidxMaka stories that hopefully will grow even more. I also want to give this as a tribute to the author Animazing23 here on fanfiction, the real life wheelchair Maka, and hope that she has an ending like this :)**_

_**Again thank you all that has reviewed, favourited and supported me, giving me the urge to complete this story.**_

_**Hope you keep reading**_

_**The3Ryans**_


End file.
